Gadessa Heights
by Keita78
Summary: This is a crossover story involving characters from Gundam 00, Code Geass & Gundam Seed Destiny. The story takes place at an undetermined location on Earth in an apartment building where all the characters live together. It's supposed to be absolutely ridiculous. It is slash fiction some straight, some yaoi but nothing explicit.
1. Chapter 1

_Quick Author's Note: I wanted to have fun with these characters & so I exaggerated some of their more well-known (or not-so-well-known) personality traits. This story is meant to be ludicrous so please don't take it too seriously. I did create some shonen-ai relationships in the story. Nothing happens between any of these characters, I just state that they are together with the exception of one innocent little scene. So, if you're not into that sort of thing, just fair warning to you. I wrote this a few years ago when Gundam 00_ _was airing in_ _Japan & since I thought this was a funny story that I wrote I wanted to_ _share this with you to get some feedback. Enjoy!_

**Intruder**

"AHHHH! Hurry up! Move!" The apartment door was thrown open. Lelouch and Tieria squeezed through the doorway at the same time. Once outside in the hall they both clamored for the doorknob which was slowly moving towards them from the impact of it hitting against the wall inside. They both grabbed it at the same time and slammed the door shut as fast and as hard as they could. Tieria collapsed to the ground out of breath. Lelouch was also trying to catch his breath. He remained standing with both hands on the doorknob still pulling with all of his might. He even had his foot up against the wall for support.

Saji walked into the kitchen and opened a drawer pulling out a white apron and bandana. He put the apron on and tied it behind his back then tied the bandana on his head. "Ok, what should I make for today?" Saji said to himself as he opened a cabinet and started taking out a couple of pots and pans and placed them on the counter. It was 11:30am and Setsuna would be back soon from running errands. He wanted to have lunch ready by the time he got back. He was about to open the refrigerator door when his cell phone began to ring. He walked over to his phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Setsuna.

"Setsuna how is your shopping going?" Saji answered his phone.  
"I'm done."  
"Already? But you just left half an hour ago. I thought it would take you longer."  
"I ran into Neil so he helped me out."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Would you be able to come down here and help us move the couch upstairs?"  
"You're home already?" Saji said surprised.  
"Is something wrong?"  
Saji's shoulders slumped as he sighed to himself. He really wanted to have lunch ready for Setsuna by the time he got home, but it obviously wasn't going to happen. "No nothing's wrong. I'll be right there." Saji was about to hang up his phone.  
"Saji."  
"Y-yes?"  
"Don't worry about lunch."  
Saji blushed. "H-how did you know?"  
"I always know what you're doing."  
Saji didn't know how to respond to this. He just finished the conversation by saying, "I'll be right there" and he hung up the phone and stared at it. _How does Setsuna always know what I'm doing? It's like he can read my mind. _Saji put his phone down, put his shoes on, grabbed the keys and left the apartment.  
Saji walked out into the hall and made his way to the elevator.  
"Tieria hurry, lock the door!"  
Saji looked ahead to find Lelouch and Tieria outside of Tieria and Neil's apartment. Tieria was fumbling for his keys inside his pocket. As he got them out he flipped through the keys to find the right one. His hands were shaking. When he found the right key he dropped them on the floor.  
"You idiot!" Lelouch screamed.  
"Shut up!" Tieria screamed right back, picking up his keys.  
Saji watched as Tieria quickly locked his apartment door while Lelouch held the doorknob. Once the key was removed from the lock both Tieria and Lelouch heaved a big sigh of relief. Lelouch collapsed to the floor right beside Tieria.  
"Is everything ok?" Saji asked as he approached.  
"For now it is." Lelouch responded. "That was close."  
"What happened?" Saji was extremely curious what could make two grown men run from an apartment all upset.  
"This is the worst thing that could possibly happen." Tieria said.  
"For once I agree with you." Lelouch responded.  
"What'll we do?" Tieria posed the question to Lelouch.  
"I don't know yet." Lelouch began to concentrate. "I'll think of something."  
Since Lelouch was too busy contemplating the situation - whatever that was - Saji turned to the other person there who could give him an explanation. "Tieria, what's going on?"  
Tieria looked up at Saji with a serious expression. "We have an intruder inside."  
"An intruder!?" This shocked Saji. _Someone was in his apartment? No wonder they ran out here. _ "How did that happen?"  
"Hmm" Lelouch ignored Saji's question. "We'll need to devise a plan to capture our unwanted guest."  
"You already locked the door." Saji pointed out. "I'd say he's pretty much confined."  
"That's not enough." Lelouch quickly responded.  
"We need to find a way to contain the intruder so that no one will be harmed." Tieria added. "We'll definitely need help with this one."  
"Yes, your right. You!" Lelouch pointed at Saji.  
"Who me?" Saji jumped back from the sudden outburst.  
"You must go and retrieve some help for us at once!" Lelouch commanded. Saji hesitated. "Hey, are you listening to me?"  
"Y-yes, get help." Saji repeated. "I'll come back quickly. Don't worry you can count on me." With that Saji ran down the hall towards the elevator. He saw the elevator doors open and Shin emerging looking very unhappy. He was heading in Saji's direction. "Shin!" Saji ran up to him.  
Out of my way, cooking boy!" Saji was still wearing his apron and bandana. "Those bastards are being too loud again!" Shin pushed Saji out of the way.  
"They need help!" Saji called after Shin.  
"Don't worry, I'll help them." Shin continued walking down the hall.  
"No, I mean they have someone captured in Tieria's apartment!" Shin stopped walking then turned around to face Saji.  
"What do you mean they have someone captured?"  
"I can't stay and explain." Saji ran to the elevator and caught it just before the doors closed. "I need to get help."

"Setsuna?" Neil whispered as he came up alongside Setsuna.  
"What is it?"  
"I hate to tell you this but I think you're being watched." Setsuna looked at Neil and Neil gestured to Setsuna where his stalker was located however Setsuna resumed what he was doing before Neil interrupted.  
"Setsuna?"  
"Pretend he's not even there." Setsuna said as he worked.  
"Are you sure?" Neil asked suspiciously. He looked back at the person who was hiding in the bushes watching Setsuna intently. The person, who wore a mask, stepped back allowing the foliage to cover him even more.  
"Oh, I see you went shopping today." Regene walked up the sidewalk that led to the apartment building  
Neil turned around to see one of his landlords. "Yeah, Setsuna needed a new couch."  
Regene walked up to the couch and ran his hands over the top. "And it's a nice one as well."  
"You would know Regene." Neil said under his breath.  
Regene walked around the couch and sat down. "You have good taste Setsuna. I'll have to come visit more often." Setsuna was about to say something when he was interrupted by the apartment building door bursting open.  
"Setsuna!" Saji ran down the side-walk.  
"Saji, what's wrong?" Saji stopped in front of Setsuna out of breath.  
"C-come quickly." He said in between taking gasps of air. "Tieria and Lelouch need help!"  
"Don't tell me the two of them are at each other's throats again." Neil said with a sigh.  
"No, this time it's different."  
"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked.  
There's someone in your apartment." Saji turned to Neil.  
"What do you mean there's someone in my apartment?"  
"An intruder."  
Neil's eyes grew wide. _An intruder? _Regene immediately stood up from the couch. "Do you know who it is?" Neil asked.  
"No. They don't even know."  
"Where are Tieria and Lelouch now?" Neil moved toward Saji.  
"They are sitting outside your apartment."  
"Where do you think you're going?" Neil asked as he saw Regene walking quickly towards the apartment building.  
"I need to make sure Tieria is ok." Regene disappeared inside.  
"Alright, this is what we need to do, Setsuna I need you to get Sumeragi. Saji you'll come with me."

"He's getting so big." Sumeragi held the three-year old on her lap.  
"Yes he is and he's looking like his father more and more." Kati sat down across from her friend and placed the tea cups on the table. Sumeragi stared at the cups in disappointment.  
"Is there something wrong?" Kati caught Sumeragi's expression.  
"No, not at all." Right after Kati sat down someone was knocking at her door. She sighed in annoyance.  
"Don't worry honey, I'll get it." Patrick emerged from the bedroom carrying their one year old daughter. Patrick opened the door. "Setsuna! What brings you here?"  
"Is Sumeragi Li Noriega here?"  
"Sumeragi? Oh yes she is. She's visiting with my lovely wife." Patrick stepped aside to let Setsuna in.  
"Setsuna." Sumeragi said as she saw him enter the apartment.  
"Sumeragi I need you to come with me now."  
"Why?"  
"We have an intruder."  
"Intruder?" Patrick asked. They understood and immediately began to move towards Setsuna. Sumeragi still held onto Kati and Patrick's son.  
"If there's an intruder here just leave it to me, the immortal Corlasawar!"  
"Patrick!" Kati scolded then her face softened. "I shall go in your place."  
"But…."  
"Don't argue. Besides you need to stay here and protect our children." Kati lightly stroked his cheek. That seemed to be enough to convince him.  
'Yes, Ma'am!" Patrick stood at attention and saluted her. Sumeragi handed over his son so now he was holding both of their children in his arms. "Good luck, my love." Patrick said as they left.

Setsuna led the way as they quickly made their way to the elevator.  
"Whoa, where is everyone going in such a hurry?" Lyle walked in with Anew. They had just come back from shopping.  
"We have a situation upstairs." Setsuna answered.  
They rode the elevator to Neil and Tieria's floor. The elevator doors opened and as they stepped out they were met by a number of people waiting in the small foyer.  
"What's this?" Sumeragi asked to no one in particular.  
"Setsuna." Saji moved through the crowd of people.  
"It looks like word spread fast." Neil walked up to the new group who just arrived on the floor. "I had Saji get Suzaku for obvious reasons and Rolo ended up following. Shin had been here for some time and decided to call Athrun and Kira. Lacus was visiting so she ended up coming along as well and then Marina showed up. Tieria called for Allelujah and Marie came to help."  
"Well, at least we have our options." Sumeragi commented. "Let's find out what we're actually dealing with." Sumeragi walked over to where Lelouch and Tieria were congregated. Suzaku was standing next to Lelouch while Regene's place was next to Tieria. Rolo was a little ways off to the side clutching onto his green cell phone keeping his eyes fixated on Lelouch and Suzaku.  
"Neil!" Tieria stepped away from Regene to greet his lover.  
"Are you alright Tieria?"  
"Yes." Neil hugged Tieria.  
"So what is the latest on the situation? Has anything changed?" Sumeragi inquired.  
"No, not since this started."  
"How did this all happen?" Kati questioned.  
"Someone left the balcony door open." Lelouch accused Tieria.  
"I was cleaning the rugs." Tieria defended himself.  
"Yes, and when you came in you left the door open." Lelouch and Tieria glared at each other.  
"So that's how he got in." Sumeragi said to herself.  
"Yes and it's all his fault!" Lelouch pointed at Tieria.  
"Lelouch!" Suzaku pulled his arm down.  
Before Tieria could say anything, Neil jumped in. "Let's all calm down. This could've happened to anyone. It just so happens that the opportunity presented itself when you left our balcony door open. Let's concentrate on how to capture the intruder."  
"Capture?" Lelouch was disgusted. "We shouldn't be planning on capturing it we should be planning on how to kill it."  
"But we don't know what his true intentions are do we?" Lacus cut in.  
"I think it's quite clear what his intentions are." Athrun answered.  
"We should try a peaceful solution first." Marina said.  
"If you only knew what you were dealing with." Lelouch stated. "With Tieria as my witness we should be thinking of a way to dispose of such a creature. "  
"I agree with Lelouch, Sumeragi Li Noriega." Tieria turned to Sumeragi. Sumeragi thought for a moment.  
"What are you thinking Kujo?" Kati asked quietly.  
"Lyle, you have a backup rifle correct?" Sumeragi turned to Lyle and Neil.  
"Yeah, I do. Why?"  
"I need you and your brother to take them across the street and see if you can find out what's going on in your apartment."  
"Right." Neil and Lyle headed to the elevator.  
"Be ready for anything." Sumeragi cautioned.  
They nodded in acknowledgement.  
"We'll keep in touch via headset." The elevator doors closed.  
"Next, we need to organize these people." Kati added. "They can't all be wandering around like this."  
"Agreed. " Sumeragi acknowledged.  
"Saji." Setsuna turned to Saji.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you do me a favor?"

"Setsuna!" Saji ran down the hallway. He stopped in front of Setsuna. "Here." He handed over Setsuna's gun that was inside a holster.  
"Thank you." Something caught Setsuna's attention. It was what Saji was holding in his other hand. "Saji?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why do you have a frying pan?"  
"Huh? Oh, well since I don't have a weapon like you this was the only thing I could think of." Saji saw the surprised look on Setsuna's face. "I want to be of some use."  
"With a frying pan?" Shin cut in to the conversation. "What are you going to do? Cook 'em to death?"  
"Alright everyone." Kati spoke up. "Let's quickly go over what we're going to do."  
"I already told you what you should do." Lelouch stepped forward.  
"Quiet Lelouch!' Kati snapped. Lelouch was taken aback but Suzaku's hand on Lelouch's shoulder that appeared told him to step back and take Kati's advice.  
"Right now we have Neil and Lyle going across the street to the other building to see if they can observe anything inside of the apartment. Once we get any confirmation as to the whereabouts of the intruder we will decide then what to do." Sumeragi explained.  
Kati took over from here. "Those who will help in detaining the trespasser will be those here with combat experience. Taking point will be Setsuna. Backing you up will be Suzaku, Kira, Athrun Shin, Allelujah, Marie and Mr. Bushido." Puzzled looks were exchanged when Mr. Bushido's name was called. Their gaze was aimed at Kati who was looking off to the side. They followed the direction in which her attention was focused on only to find Mr. Bushido hidden behind a large potted plant.

Neil and Lyle were vigorously setting up their equipment in an empty room in the building across from the apartment complex. It was an old building used mostly for storage. They were placing their scopes on top of their rifles. "Ok, let's see what he have here." Neil carefully made his way to the window. He slowly opened it and placed his rifle on the windowsill. He began scanning though his scope. Lyle just finished putting his rifle together. There was another window next to the one Neil was using. He opened that window carefully and did the same as his brother. Both looked through their scopes at Neil's apartment.  
"Sumeragi. We're in position." Neil called through his headset.

"Good. Do either of you see anything?"  
"Standby." Neil was having a difficult time seeing anything especially since most of the blinds were drawn on the windows of his apartment. Yes, the balcony door was open but he had limited visibility through that.  
"Any luck, Lyle?" Neil asked.  
"Nope. I can't see a thing."  
"Sumeragi."  
"Go ahead Neil."  
"We can't make a thing out in there. Sorry."  
"Understood. It looks like Neil and Lyle were unsuccessful."  
"What do we do now?" Regene spoke up enjoying every minute of this situation. "We can't let this go on." Mr. Bushido offered his opinion.  
"I agree we can't however what do you suggest we do?" Kati questioned.  
"Someone has to go inside and face the intruder." Mr. Bushido's eyes were constantly locked on Setsuna waiting for a reaction from him however Setsuna was completely ignoring him.  
"That's just crazy." Lelouch threw in. "I wouldn't go in there even if my life depended on it."  
For some reason this caught Setsuna's attention. He knew that his had to end. Mr. Bushido was right. Someone had to go in there. "Tieria Erde." Setsuna walked over to Tieria.  
"Setsuna F. Seiei."  
"Please give me the key to your apartment."  
"What?"  
"Setsuna, what do you plan on doing?" Sumeragi stepped in.  
"I'm going in there."  
Everyone looked at Setsuna as if he had lost his head. "Setsuna, you can't." Sumeragi protested. Saji stood off to the side hoping that all of this was a bad dream.  
Tieria smiled. This was so like Setsuna. He reached into his pocket and took out the keys. "Be careful in there."  
Setsuna took the keys and began walking down the hall towards the apartment that housed the intruder.  
"Neil, Setsuna is going to infiltrate your apartment. I'll let you know when he enters." Sumeragi informed him.  
Saji followed Setsuna with his eyes. As he got further and further away fear overtook him. He stepped forward and grabbed hold of Setsuna's arm. "Setsuna, don't go!" Saji called out. Setsuna turned around to a very worried Saji.  
"Saji. I have to do this." Setsuna said calmly.  
"Why?" Saji couldn't contain his emotions. "Why does it have to be you? I mean I don't want anyone to have to go….but…." Saji stopped and tears started running down his cheeks. "I don't want you getting hurt!"  
A silence began to loom. No one spoke as they watched the emotional scene play out before them. They waited to see what Setsuna would say but he remained as he was while Saji continued to cry still holding onto Setsuna's arm. Then without any warning Setsuna kissed Saji. The pan Saji was holding immediately fell to the floor. The shock of Setsuna doing something so impulsive stopped his tears from falling. "Do not worry Saji. I will be fine." Making sure his lover was somewhat ok, Setsuna turned and continued walking down the hall. When he reached Tieria and Neil's apartment he stopped and looked back down the corridor at everyone. "Neil" Sumeragi called out over the headset. "Setsuna is about to enter."  
"Roger." Neil acknowledged.  
Setsuna put the key into the keyhole and turned it slowly. Saji watched intently. He opened the door cautiously. Setsuna took out his gun and looked inside. No one was in his field of view. He moved in slowly and the door was quietly shut behind him. Everyone made their way to the apartment door. Shin stopped and picked up Saji's pan. "Here, you dropped this." Saji took it and began to follow everyone.  
Suzaku, Athrun, Kira, Tieria, Lelouch and Regene were at the front of the group. Everyone took up positions on either side of the door. Shin and Saji made their way through the crowd to be closer to the apartment door. Everyone who was armed pulled out their weapons, ready to back up Setsuna at any moment.  
"I see Setsuna."  
"I do as well." Lyle replied to his brother.  
"Now let's see if he can find the intruder. Stay sharp, little brother."  
It was coming up on 11:47am. Setsuna had already been inside for approximately five minutes.  
"I don't like this." Suzaku commented softly. "It's too quiet."  
_Setsuna. Please be ok. _Saji prayed.  
"Sumeragi." Setsuna called through the door.  
"Yes, Setsuna?"  
"I'm coming out."  
"Are you ok?" Sumeragi asked concerned.  
"You'll see."  
"Everyone get ready. Setsuna is coming out." Some of the people backed away. Suzaku, Athrun, Kira, Shin, Allelujah, Marie and even Saji stood their ground with weapons at the ready.  
"What the hell are you going to do with that?" Shin began taunting Saji. "Hide behind it?"  
Athrun, who was right next to Shin hit Shin hard on the back of his head with his hand.  
"Oww!"  
"Knock it off Shin!" Athrun scolded.  
The apartment door began to open slowly. They pointed their guns and cocked their weapons. Saji tightened his grip on the handle of his pan. Setsuna emerged alone.  
"Setsuna, what happened?" Suzaku asked without lowering his weapon.  
"I've apprehended the intruder."  
"You did?" Everyone looked in confusion at Setsuna. "Where is he?"  
"Right here." Setsuna raised a glass jar he was holding by the lid.  
"AHHHHHH!" Both Lelouch and Tieria screamed once they saw the glass jar. Lelouch ran into Suzaku's arms ignoring the gun he was holding. He threw his arms around Suzaku's neck and squeezed tightly in fear. Tieria ran to Regene taking shelter behind his brother. He held onto him while peeking out from behind him. Regene grabbed one of Tieria's arms and put it around his waist holding onto his hand. "Don't worry Tieria, I'll protect you." Tieria was too preoccupied with what Setsuna was holding to pay attention to what his brother had done or what he was saying.  
"Is that the intruder?" Kira asked. Everyone stared at the occupant of the glass jar. "A spider?"  
"Don't let it get near me!" Lelouch tightened his grip on Suzaku. Tieria cowered behind Regene.  
"We got all worked up over this?" Shin complained.  
Saji sighed in relief and smiled to himself happy that Setsuna was safe.  
"Lelouch" Suzaku started "Was this really it? This was all because of a spider?"  
"Do you see how big it is?" Lelouch argued back. "It's huge!"  
"And disgusting." Tieria added.  
"All this over a spider?" Sumeragi couldn't believe it.  
"You act as though you weren't expecting a spider." Tieria observed.  
"Of course not!" Sumeragi replied.  
"We thought someone was actually in the apartment." Kati continued.  
"Whoever gave you that idea?" Lelouch asked.  
Shin looked at Saji. "Ask the chef over here."  
"What!? But I didn't…."  
Athrun smacked Shin again on the back of the head.  
"Owww! Would you stop doing that?"  
"Only if you stop acting like an idiot!" Athrun said irritatingly to Shin.  
"So, what do we do with the spider?" Sumeragi ignored the spectacle.  
Her question was answered immediately by the sudden shattering of the glass jar in Setsuna's hand. Everyone jumped back.  
"What happened?" Saji asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Lyle!" Neil scolded.  
"What?" He looked over at his brother. "I hate spiders too. They creep me out." Lyle's body squirmed with the thought of spiders. He had taken the shot once he got a clear view of the spider.  
"You could've hurt someone!"  
"Relax, Neil. I made sure no one else was in the way."

"I guess that answers that." Kira said as everyone looked down at the floor of the dead spider among the shattered glass. Lelouch had removed himself from Suzaku while Tieria had to struggle a bit with Regene to get him to let go of his hand.  
"What is going on here?" The familiar voice made everyone freeze. Regene knew immediately who it was. He didn't have to turn around.  
"Mr. Almark." Sumeragi started. "And who do you have with you?"  
"This is the fire inspector Mr. Gomi. He has come here today to check our facilities."  
Everyone looked at the fire inspector. The color had drained from his face. He was looking at all of the weapons everyone was still holding. How were they going to explain their way out of this?  
"Mr. Almark, what is the meaning of this? What are all of your tenants doing with weapons?" Mr. Gomi scanned the group standing before him in shock and horror.  
Ribbons didn't have a clue why everyone was standing around holding guns and one with a sword and another with a frying pan. In fact he didn't want to know but what was he going to tell the fire inspector? He needed to think of something fast.  
"You think these are real weapons?" Regene finally turned around.  
"Mr. Regetta you're here as well?" Mr. Gomi was surprised to see Regene here.  
"Why of course!" Regene put on his trademark smile and upbeat attitude. "I apologize for not being able to meet with you as well." Regene stepped forward. "You see, Ribbons was kind enough to give me some free time today so that I can work on my movie."  
"Movie?"  
"Yes. I'm producing a short movie. Our tenants here were very gracious to give their time in helping me with my project."  
_Regene that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. _Ribbons couldn't believe the crap that just came out of Regene's mouth. _No one would believe that nonsense for one second.  
_"I see," Mr. Gomi finally said. "Don't you need a camera to film your movie?"  
"Oh this is rehearsal."  
"Well, it certainly looks interesting. It must be an action movie you're doing, am I right?" Mr. Gomi laughed.  
"Nothing gets past you Mr. Gomi."  
"I'd love to see it when it's done."  
"Of course! Well, we should be getting back to rehearsal. Ribbons shouldn't you continue showing Mr. Gomi around? Ribbons?"  
"Hm? Oh, o-of course, please come this way." Dumbfounded, Ribbons tried to compose himself then led Mr. Gomi away. When they were far enough away Tieria spoke first.  
"Well, I'm amazed." Tieria said. "I can't believe he actually believed you."  
"What can I say? I have a gift."  
"I don't know if you'd call that a gift." Tieria crossed his arms.  
Everyone began to break apart and go their separate ways. Setsuna walked over to Saji. "Saji come help me with the couch."  
"Oh, right." Saji followed Setsuna. As they headed for the elevator Neil and Lyle were walking towards them.  
"Lyle, you help as well." Setsuna ordered.  
"Help, with what?" Lyle complained.  
"With bringing my couch in."  
"Why do I have to do it?"  
"Because you shot the spider." Setsuna and Saji continued to the elevator while Lyle followed continuing to gripe.  
"How did you know I shot the spider?" They boarded the elevator to the first floor to get the couch that was still outside.  
"Well, Lelouch" Suzaku began "let's go home for today. You need to rest after what happened."  
"Don't patronize me!" Lelouch snapped.  
"I'm not. I honestly think you need to relax for a bit." Suzaku held out his hand. Lelouch crossed his arms and looked away.  
"Geez Tieria, I can't believe you got everyone so worked up over a spider." Neil said as he walked up to Tieria.  
"Don't start with me Neil!" Tieria was starting to get defensive. "It wasn't my fault that everyone misunderstood.  
"Next time just try to be clearer with what you mean." Neil explained. "Let's go inside Tieria. I'm hungry."  
"Lelouch why aren't you coming?"  
"I'm not moving." Lelouch pouted.  
"Neither am I." Tieria agreed.  
"Why?" Neil said as he turned around. Suzaku had the same question on his face.  
"I'm not moving until someone gets rid of that spider." Lelouch and Tieria said in unison while pointing at the dead spider on the floor.  
Suzaku and Neil both sighed. "Tieria, it's dead. It's not going to hurt you."  
"You're just going to leave it there?" Tieria asked appalled.  
"Lyle was the one who killed it. He should be the one to clean it up." Neil whined.  
"Well then if that's how it's going to be, I'll be with Regene until that thing is gone." Tieria turned to Regene. "Come on Regene, we're going to your apartment." Tieria turned around to head to the elevator. Regene stood where he was. Regene rarely, if ever heard those words come out of his brother's mouth. He was astounded and utterly ecstatic that his brother wanted to be with him especially over his husband Neil. Regene began walking when Neil ruined Regene's dream come true.  
"Fine, Tieria. I'll clean it up. Just give me five minutes." Neil headed for his apartment to retrieve a dustpan and broom.  
"I'll help as well." Suzaku followed Neil.  
"Come on Tieria. Let's go." Regene hoped he would still come with him.  
"Never mind Regene." Tieria stopped where he was.  
"What? But you said you wanted to be with me." Sadness crossed Regene's face.  
"There's no point now that Neil is actually going to do as I asked. I can wait here." Tieria leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms mimicking Lelouch who was a little ways down the hall.  
"If there is anything you need, you know where to find me Tieria." Regene somberly offered. Tieria didn't respond. Regene stood in front of his brother for a while longer then he made his way down the hall.

Regene stepped out of the elevator and began walking towards his room.  
"I never thought I'd see the day when your 'stories' would come in handy." Regene turned around to find Ribbons leaning up against the wall just outside his apartment.  
"I diverted a crisis didn't I? Isn't that what matters?"  
"I just can't believe it actually worked."  
Regene turned back around. "And you say I never do anything for you." Regene walked to his apartment and went inside. Ribbons looked on and said to himself "Was it really for me Regene?"


	2. The List

**The List  
**

His hands began shaking uncontrollably which then caused his arms to shake, and then it cascaded throughout his body. Lelouch Lamperouge studied the piece of paper over and over. His temple was throbbing, his teeth grinding. All sense of coherence was completely gone.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lelouch said angrily between gritted teeth.

"You're number one in my book, nii-san." Rolo offered trying to provide some sort of comfort for his older brother.

"SHUT UP!" Lelouch yelled out. "I don't care what you think of me. It's this!" Lelouch held the piece of paper higher. "This shows what other people really think of me!"

Suzaku sighed. He lazily crossed his arms and watched as his lover had yet another mental breakdown. He was not looking forward to calming Lelouch down over the newest incident that was seemingly damaging to Lelouch's pride. This is what he liked least about his lover. Most of the time Lelouch was kind and helpful. He had a very gentle side to him, but once you do anything Lelouch interprets to be a challenge he turns into a defensive, stubborn, unreasonable, child-like individual. He will do whatever it takes to satisfy his sense of honor. He listens to no one except for perhaps Suzaku. He is the only one who can get through to Lelouch. There are times when it can take hours, even days to talk Lelouch down and Suzaku just wasn't in the mood to cater to Lelouch. He knew that this was exactly how Lelouch would react if he ever saw this piece of paper and he did everything in his power to prevent Lelouch from seeing it. Suzaku didn't think that the person he was standing next to would be the one to show it to him. Suzaku had misplaced his faith in Rolo.

"Why did you show that to him?" Suzaku asked annoyed.

"I-I didn't mean to." Rolo responded looking worried at his rather upset older brother.

"Look how far down the list I am!" Lelouch yelled with a hit of whining.

"Well you didn't do a good job."

"_He's_ better than me?" Lelouch began commenting on the information listed on the piece of paper. "He's a wimp!"

"Lelouch" Suzaku took a couple of steps towards the love of his life. "Please give me that paper." Suzaku extended his hand.

"No!" Lelouch retracted the paper and turned his body so that Suzaku was unable to take it from him. "This is mine!"

"Nii-san."

"I said no!"

"Lelouch, nothing on that paper matters."

"Of course it matters! Not only am I ranked so low, I was also tied with the one person I can't stand more than anyone! How could anyone think him and I are the same! It's, it's unthinkable, it's embarrassing, it's…insulting!"

"Lelouch, please clam down." Suzaku begged. "You're taking this list way to seriously. If it makes you feel any better I didn't even make it onto that list and I'm not upset."

"Are you an idiot, Suzaku? You're right here!" Lelouch shoved the paper in Suzaku's face pointing at his name. "Way above my name!" Suzaku moved his head back to get a better look.

"Oh, I see. I guess I missed it before." Suzaku caught himself. The paper was retracted for Suzaku to see the more disgruntled look Lelouch now carried.

"You saw this and never told me about it?" Lelouch's anger grew with each word he spoke.

"Lelou…."

"You knew about this and didn't even tell me?" Lelouch looked at Rolo. "And you were trying to hide this from me as well?" Lelouch went silent. A realization came to him and ever so quietly he said: "You're in on this together."

"What? No, Lelouch…."

"How could I be so blind not to see?"

"Nii-san, I would never work with him." Rolo pleaded.

"SILENCE!" Lelouch extended his arm and raised his hand to gesture for Suzaku and Rolo to stop speaking. The back of his other hand he placed on his forehead. "I never thought I'd see the day when the two of you would work together."

"Now wait a minute, Lelouch..." Suzaku grew angry.

"I've heard enough. I see the truth now." Lelouch began storming towards his bedroom. Suzaku and Rolo watched as the person who they consider to be the most important to them stop just inside of the bedroom. He turned to face them. "You'll see I will find a way to make it to the top. I will be number one!" The bedroom door slammed shut. Suzaku and Rolo jumped at the reverberation.

Rolo looked sadly at the door. "Nii-san."

Suzaku stood there confused by Lelouch's last statement. "What the hell does he mean by that?"

"What'll we do?" Rolo asked desperately.

"_We'll _do nothing. You would never work with me, right? I need to get that list back from Lelouch. He's obsessing over nothing. I must bring him back to his senses." Suzaku began walking towards the bedroom door. "You should probably leave."

"But I want to help."

"You've done quite enough. I don't want you doing anymore damage to the situation. I'll get back the list on my own and calm him down." Suzaku reached the door and stopped. He turned around to face Rolo and with a stern expression he said: "Now, please leave, Rolo."

Rolo left quietly without another word. He stood in the hallway. If the paper hadn't fallen from his pocket none of this would've happened. How did he come upon it? He found it attached to his apartment door. He noticed that other doors around his apartment had paper attached to them. When he opened the paper and read it he knew immediately he needed to go to his brother's. He ran to Lelouch's and found Suzaku with the paper outside their apartment. He was studying it. Suzaku saw Rolo approach. He saw that Rolo held the same piece of paper. Both agreed at that point that Lelouch shouldn't see it. They went to every door that had the paper attached and ripped them off and disposed of them. They cut it close. Lelouch just emerged from getting ready for the day and found Suzaku and Rolo in the hall. He called for them to come in. They were sure they got rid of all the lists. Rolo forgot about the one that was attached to his door. It was sitting in his pocket. And when he reached inside his pocket to retrieve his phone, the paper slipped out onto the floor. What happened next was a horrible mistake. He should've disposed of the paper before coming over, but it was too late to dwell on the past. What's done is done. Now he had to rely on Suzaku to make things better. Rolo's hands tightened into fists. Why Suzaku? Why is he the one to make things better for Lelouch? Why couldn't it be him? _Someday. Someday Lelouch will look at me instead of Suzaku._

Rolo began walking down the corridor with Lelouch still on his mind. He was thinking up ways to cheer him up in the event Suzaku was unsuccessful. However, he knew that was unlikely.

He wondered what tactics Suzaku would use to calm Lelouch down. A horrible, unwanted vision popped into his head. Suzaku was comforting Lelouch by holding him in his arms, touching him everywhere on his slender body, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Rolo shook his head of these disturbing images he gave himself and decided to make his way back to his apartment.

"Lelouch" Suzaku yelled through the door "if you don't open this door I'll break it down!"

"I don't care! Do whatever you want!" Lelouch yelled back.

Suzaku was losing patience. He reached above the doorway on the ledge and felt around until he grabbed the key. He unlocked the door and abruptly opened it.

At first he saw an empty room. Lelouch was no where to be found. After quickly scanning the room he found Lelouch curled up in a corner on the far side of the bedroom clutching the paper.

"Lelouch, don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Overreacting? I'm not overreacting!"

"Yes you are. Look at you. You're sulking in a corner over a stupid ranking someone came up with. You really shouldn't care what others think of you."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Hey, my name was on that sheet as well and do you see me having a problem with it?"

Lelouch looked up at Suzaku. His expression was blank. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He got up off the floor and faced the man he couldn't believe at this moment he was in love with. He started off quietly then his voice grew loud. "You don't have a problem with it BECAUSE YOU WERE RANKED NUMBER FOUR OUT OF ALL THE MEN IN THIS BUILDING! I AM RANKED NUMVER TWELVE! TWELVE! And to make it worse I share the same ranking with Tieria! I am much better than that pretty boy!"

Suzaku chuckled. "Well, I can see why. The two of you do have an awful lot in common."

Lelouch couldn't contain his anger any longer. Right after hearing the thoughtless comment from his lover Lelouch raised his hand and slapped him across the face hard. Suzaku stood in shock. Lelouch was breathing heavily.

"You apparently don't understand. I have more dignity than just sitting around letting people use me in one of their ridiculous games." Lelouch waved the piece of paper around. "I'm leaving." Lelouch stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Suzaku called out but Lelouch had left the apartment.

Suzaku massaged his cheek with his hand. "I guess I said the wrong thing, again."

Neil sat at the dining room table eating his breakfast. He usually read the morning paper but this morning something else caught his interest. It was stuck to the front of his apartment door. He found it as he was getting the newspaper. He unfolded the paper to find a listing of all the male occupants of the building and they were numbered in a certain order. He read the top of the page: _Your ideal man. _He looked down at the ranking. He found his name, his brother's name, even Tieria's name. Tieria's name was toward the bottom of the list. He also noticed another name next to Tieria's. It looked like whoever made the list was having a hard time deciding who was better, Tieria or Lelouch.

"I guess they think they're on par with each other." Neil said to himself. "Tieria isn't going to like this."

His attention then shifted to the top of the list where his name was. He beat out his twin brother. He wondered why. He really didn't care about the list per se he just found it quite interesting that someone would go to such lengths to create such a list. Not only that, but the list was posted on his door. Was there a reason that he needed to see this? Was he the only one who got it? He didn't remember seeing anyone else's door with a piece of paper attached to it. Then again he really wasn't paying attention when he got his newspaper.

Whatever the case may be, Neil knew that Tieria couldn't see this list no matter what. He knew exactly how he would react if he were to see his name next to Lelouch's let alone his ranking.

Neil heard the bathroom door open. Quickly, he folded up the paper and placed it underneath the newspaper. He began flipping through the sections of the newspaper to pick one out to make it look like he was in the middle of reading it.

"You just started reading the newspaper?" Tieria observed as he walked by the table. "You're usually almost done with it by now." Tieria went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Well, you see, the thing is….."

Tieria sat down at the table across from his husband. "You're almost done with your breakfast."

"Yes, well the paper was…."

"Late?" Tieria finished for Neil.

"Ah, yes. That's it. It was late." Neil said nervously.

Tieria sighed. "I thought this was taken care of. It's only been a week since the newspaper's been delivered on time and already they're slipping up? I'll have to tell Regene about this. At least it will get done if I ask him…"

"No!" Neil said with a little too much excitement in his voice which caused Tieria to jump a little. "I think today was just a fluke. Don't bother your brother over this." Neil said smiling at Tieria. "I know how difficult it is for you to get away from him once he's caught sight of you."

Tieria dropped the matter and took a sip of his coffee. Neil breathed a sigh of relief to himself. _That was close._

Neil went back to flipping through the sections of the paper. He pulled out the Arts & Entertainment section and gave it to Tieria then he pulled out the sports section and opened it.

"What? They lost again? Man, things better turn around for them soon. Lyle will have a field day…."

'_BAM' _The door burst open.

"Ooohhhh, Tieria!" Regene walked briskly over to Tieria and hugged him while he was still sitting. "I'm here for you! Please don't feel bad!"

"Regene!" Tieria said disgruntled. "Please get off!"

Regene just squeezed tighter.

"How did you get in here?" Neil asked.

Regene held up his right arm and dangling from his fingers was a key. "How do you think?"

"Tieria, you gave him a key to our apartment?"

"No! You know I would never do that!" Tieria glared at Neil.

"It's the master key." Regene said lazily as he folded his right arm back around Tieria's shoulders. "You must be aware that I have access to it?"

"Unfortunately for us."

Regene ignored his brother-in-law's comment and turned his attention back to Tieria. "Tieria, Tieria" he started. "Please don't be upset. Your most beloved brother is here to comfort you."

"What are you talking about?" Tieria asked confused.

"Seeing that you are so far down the list must have shocked you so."

Neil choked on his toast.

Tieria tried prying Regene's arms from him but the more he struggled the tighter Regene held on. "What nonsense are you spewing now?"

"Don't worry Tieria…."

"Regene…" Neil finally got out.

"….I have made you something that is guaranteed to make you very happy."

Regene reached into his pocked and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Tieria.

"What are you doing?" Neil asked almost panicking.

Tieria had already unfolded the paper and studied it. A perplexed look slowly crossed his face as his eyes followed down the piece of paper. Tieria looked up at his older brother. In his defenselessness Neil stood up from his seat and grabbed the sheet of paper from Tieria's hands. Once he looked at it, confusion overtook him.

"No matter what anyone thinks, you will always be number one in my book, Tieria." Regene smiled creepily.

"Regene, are you ill?" Tieria asked seriously.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Neil, please tell me you know what he's talking about?"

"Well…."

"Of course he does but I'm sure he must be quite happy with it." Regene reached underneath the newspaper at the corner of a white piece of paper that was sticking out. "I know you want to bury it. I'm not surprised but this will be your list to keep and you can show it to anyone!"

Tieria grabbed the paper that Regene now held and looked at it.

"Tieria, please don't look at that!" Neil pleaded as he tried reaching for it. Tieria held it out of reach of Neil. Neil waited for the dreaded reaction he would get. When he saw Tieria's eyes grow wide, Neil put his hand to his forehead awaiting the ensuing ranting.

"What the hell is this?" Tieria jumped up from his seat. "Who did this?"

"Don't be upset Tieria. You have this list now." Regene offered.

"That just has my name written down eighteen times!" Tieria threw that list back at Regene. "This is a list of all the men who live in this building, and someone rated them?" Tieria said offended. "And they tied me with….." Tieria's hands started shaking. He was having a hard time saying the next word. "…..L-L-Lelouch?"

"Tieria." Neil said.

"HOW DARE THEY?" Tieria screamed. "I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT, THAT HOMEMAKER!"

"I thought you wanted to be a homemaker?" Neil said thoughtlessly in which he was about to pay for when Tieria offered him the most disgusted, anger filled look he had ever seen Tieria make. "What I mean to say is….."

"NOT one more word!" Tieria warned pointing a finger at him like a parent would to a child. "I know exactly what you meant to say." Tieria paused for a moment. "You think I'm like him too!"

"Huh?" Neil looked at Tieria like he was crazy.

"You must've had a hand in making this, didn't you?" Tieria accused Neil.

"NO! Tieria get a grip!" Neil said back in defense. "And why are you only yelling at me? What about Regene? He could've had a hand in this."

"Regene would never do this!" Tieria was quick to come to Regene's defense. Both Neil and Regene looked surprised, almost shocked. "This" Tieria picked up the list which had his name written in all eighteen slots "is what Regene made. He would never put me at number twelve and especially put me in a tie with anyone!"

Regene's face lit up with excitement. Rarely had Tieria ever come to his defense and this was one of those precious moments Regene reveled in. He put his arm around his younger twin's shoulders. "Oh Tieria, I love you so much!" He rested his head on Tieria's head. An awkward silence followed. Both Neil and Tieria thought the same thing. _Leave it to Regene to make any situation uncomfortable and weird._

"Oh, isn't that sweet. I'm so glad the two of you kissed and made up." The all-too familiar voice stated sarcastically from the doorway of the apartment. Regene neglected to close the door after his dramatic entrance.

"You heard us again?" Neil asked already aware of the answer.

Shinn just shook his head in acknowledgement. "I can never seem to get a break can I, especially when it comes to Tieria?"

"What about me?"

"Are you serious?" Shinn laughed. "You're constantly losing your temper over something and screaming at the top of your lungs. I practically know your whole life story by now."

"You're exaggerating." Tieria tried ignoring Shinn while trying unsuccessfully to get away from his overly emotional brother.

"Really?" Shinn took a couple of steps into the apartment. "Ok, you were just complaining how you hate Lelouch. If you hate him that much, why is he over here every day?"

"Mind your own business, Shinn Asuka!" Neil silently agreed with Shinn. He also wanted to know why Tieria put up with Lelouch. If he wanted to learn how to cook there were plenty of other people in the building he could learn from that he gets along with better than Lelouch.

"If you want me to mind my own business, then for the love of god stop yelling!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Tieria shot back at Shinn as he finally got himself free of Regene.

"Maybe I should get Lelouch. He's good at telling you what to do. Maybe you'll listen."

"Shinn!" Neil said shocked. Tieria walked over to Shinn and came face to face with him.

"What did you say?" Tieria said slowly and with much anger in his voice.

"I'd be more than happy to get your Home Ec teacher for you. I know how much you want to be just like him." The anger inside Tieria overflowed. He raised his hand with the intention of hitting Shinn however Neil caught his wrist at the last second.

"Tieria, calm down." Neil ordered.

"I will not calm down!" Tieria pulled himself free from Neil and stepped away. "You think this is all a joke don't you?"

"Tieria" Neil started "you're overreacting."

"I'm overreacting?" Tieria slapped the list he was still holding onto Shinn's chest.

"Hey!" Shinn grabbed his chest while Tieria marched out of the apartment.

Neil sighed. "Great Regene, you had to show him that list, didn't you?" Neil turned around.

"He was bound to find out sooner or later." Regene surmised. "Everyone was given a copy."

"How do you know?"

"How do you think I got my copy?"

"So, you didn't make the list?"

Regene frowned. "Why would I make _that_ list? Besides, if I did make a list like that it would be the one I gave Tieria." Regene began making his way out.

"That's true. Then who? Who would make something like that?" Neil asked as Regene walked by.

"Who indeed?" Regene left leaving Neil standing perplexed inside his apartment.

"I'm number nine? And Kira beat me? Again? He even beat Athrun? Why? How?" Shinn stared in utter shock at the list Tieria had given to him. "That is so totally wrong!"

Neil sighed again. This time he was getting annoyed. He walked up to Shinn. "Did you see this?" Shinn asked Neil.

"Yes, I did." Neil answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice and he began leading Shinn towards the exit.

"This is messed up. I can't believe it!" Shinn kept his eyes on the list as he was pushed out the door. "How can anyone think that Kira is better than Athrun? Athrun is, is, he's just better than Kira!"

"Yeah, yeah, Athrun is better than Kira. See ya Shinn." Neil finally got Shinn out into the hallway and he shut the door and locked it. Shinn finally was aware of where he was. "Hey, don't you care about this?" Shinn yelled through the door.

"No, I really don't." Neil said, his voice muffled and distant. Shinn looked at the list again.

"Of course you don't. You have nothing to worry about since you're number one!"

"I can't believe this! The nerve….wait till I show Athrun…." Shinn muttered to himself as he left the apartment he frequented the most besides his own.

Tieria didn't have any particular destination in mind. He just knew he wanted to be as far away from his apartment as he possibly could and where he found himself made him even more uneasy. The roof. Somehow his legs had taken him to the roof of Gadessa Heights. Why? He took a quick look around and there was no one to be found. I guess he was safe for now. The roof happened to be Ribbons' and Regene's favorite hangout. What was so appealing about being on top of a roof? He never understood. Then again he never bothered asking his brother the reason. Whatever. Tieria walked over to the edge. Two metal bars ran parallel preventing anyone from falling. Tieria leaned against the top metal railing and looked out over the morning sky. It was crystal clear except for a few clouds in the sky here and there. It seemed like the perfect day. _Seemed. _Until he saw that stupid list. It really was stupid but Tieria just couldn't let it go. And Neil didn't help matters in the least. "I'm overreacting?" Tieria muttered to himself. "I guess for someone who made number one he just wouldn't understand." Tieria chuckled to himself and smiled. "Oh, Regene. The things you do to cheer me up. At least you tried, even though you were the cause of this."

"Gyah!"

Tieria quickly turned around. _Where is that coming from? _Tieria began to searching. He turned a corner and as he did so something flew past him. He dodged it just in time.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Tieria knew that voice all too well. He hesitated. He wanted nothing more than to run away. _Anything happen now. A distraction of some kind. I don't want him to see me. This is the one time I would love it if Regene would step in. _Tieria waited and nothing happened. Tieria begged inside his head as if Regene would be able to read his thoughts. So badly did he wish he were somewhere else at this moment. He saw the shadow approaching and then:

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lelouch stared at Tieria in disgust. Tieria went immediately on the defensive.

"I can ask you the same thing." Tieria & Lelouch glared at each other in silence.

"Leave." Lelouch waved his hand as he walked away.

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to be alone and you're bothering me."

"You can't tell me what to do. This isn't your domain to command. I can be here if I want."

"I'm warning you Tieria, I am not in the best of moods. I don't want to do anything I might regret later."

"You can't even control your own temper? What was it that was so detrimental that would make you act this way?"

"That's none of your business! Now please go away." Lelouch began making his way back to where he was originally, taking him past Tieria.

"I'm not leaving." Now it was a matter of pride. "Besides if you're this upset why don't you talk it over with Suzaku Kururugi? I'm sure he can help….."

"Don't mention his name!" Lelouch raised his voice cutting off Tieria.

"I see. So he's the problem?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." Lelouch snapped at Tieria.

"And I really don't want to know about it."

Lelouch looked at Tieria out of the corner of his eye before turning his back to him. They stood in silence for quite some time. Tieria was about to walk off in the opposite direction when Lelouch stopped him with an unexpected question.

"What about you?"

Tieria looked at him confused.

"Why are you up here?"

"That is none of your business. Do you really expect me to tell you?"

"Fine, don't tell me, but I'm sure I can guess."

"What nonsense are you spewing now Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"You don't think I can guess?"

"I really don't care." Tieria crossed his arms.

"I'll take you up on your challenge."

"I never challenged you!"

Lelouch walked over to Tieria and began studying him. Tieria felt Lelouch's eyes on him. He turned his head to meet his eyes. He stared back. "What? You're being creepy. Stop staring at me!" Tieria turned around. He still felt a pair of eyes on him. He was becoming anxious and self-conscious. He was about to turn back around and tell Lelouch off but Lelouch began speaking before he had a chance to say anything.

"You had a fight with Neil. Didn't you? Oh? Not answering? That's ok. I'm more than confident that that is what happened. You came up here so he wouldn't find you. This is where your brother frequents so you decided that it was worth the risk coming up here and running into your over-affectionate brother than being around your husband. Neil would never know to look up here."

Tieria quickly turned around and met his unacknowledged rival's pompous gaze. "Bingo! I'm right, aren't I?"

"You're wrong."

"You're lying."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I'm in the same boat you are."

Tieria now looked confused. "You mean, you and…."

"Please" Lelouch sighed as he brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed it with his fingertips. "Don't mention his name right now."

"That mad, huh? I could only wonder what he could've done to make you this upset."

"Being rational, I know he didn't mean what he did. He is so thoughtless sometimes and that's what sets me off and I need to get away for a while. He made things ten times worse."

"So did Neil but I had Regene there trying to cheer me up."

Lelouch laughed. "I can only imagine what he could've done. He must've made things worse."

"You could say that." Tieria laughed as well.

"But, I guess that's what brothers are for, to always be there to help you and protect you in any situation, even if they fail horribly at it they always have your best interests at heart and it's rarely seen that way."

"I guess the same could be said about our husbands." Tieria added.

"Actually, sometimes I think they could be worse. Never thinking before opening their big mouths."

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right." Lelouch said softly but not softly enough for Tieria not to hear. Typical Lelouch but Tieria wasn't in the mood for arguing with him. They each were dealing with their own issues at the moment and Tieria didn't want to add to it. Tieria walked over to where Lelouch's jacket lay on the ground. He wondered if Lelouch saw the list as well and that is why he is just as upset as himself. Suzaku probably said something insensitive to him that set him off about the list and sent Lelouch storming up here. As Tieria picked up Lelouch's jacket, he suddenly stopped and thought about him and Lelouch being tied for twelfth place. _I'm not the same as Lelouch. Anyone who saw that list would react the same way, at least those ranked low. Besides, I don't throw things around when I get upset._

Tieria walked back carrying Lelouch's jacket. Lelouch was enjoying the morning breeze looking out over the horizon deep in thought. If he was still angry about whatever happened there were no signs of it now, even Tieria was feeling better.

"Here." Tieria held out his jacket.

"Oh, thank you." Lelouch said feeling a little embarrassed. "Well, it's about time I get down from here. I have a few appointments so I will be unable to stop by for cooking lessons today."

"My schedule is pretty full today as well. We can reschedule for another day."

Lelouch began making his way to the staircase. He stopped and turned around when he noticed that Tieria wasn't following. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be down in a minute."

Lelouch left leaving Tieria alone. He gazed up at the sky and sighed. "How absolutely ridiculous"

"Oh, no! No, no, Saji!" Shinn pleaded. Tears began running down Saji's face after he had finished looking over the _Your Ideal Man _list.

"I'm not that desirable?"

"Saji, don't let that list get to you."

"But, this is what people think of me. This is what Setsuna thinks of me."

"What? No, not at all. Setsuna l-l-loves you. He treasures you. You're a very kind, sweet person no one can hate. Hell, I can't hate you!"

"But you say you hate me all the time." Tears streamed faster down Saji's cheeks.

"I don't mean it! I'm just being playful….listen, Saji you need to calm down before Setsuna gets home or he's gonna kill me." Shinn pleaded

"Setsuna? Setsuna doesn't love me anymore." Saji cried harder.

Shinn sighed. "I just told you….look where I am on that list. Kira beat me out! Hell even Allelujah ranked higher than me!" But that did nothing but make Saji cry more. Shinn put his hand on Saji's shoulders. "Saji…"

The door clicked open. When Shinn saw it was Setsuna he quickly removed his hands from Saji. He quickly walked over to Setsuna blocking his path to Saji. "Before you do anything, I had nothing to do with this." Shinn's voice was filled with panic. He knew what would happen to him if Setsuna even thought for a moment that Shinn had hurt Saji and he was desperate to let Setsuna know it wasn't him. Of course reading Setsuna was a different story. Setsuna just stood there staring at Shinn expressionless. He eyes shifted between Shinn and Saji.

Finally Setsuna walked around Shinn without a word and approached his lover. "Saji, what's wrong?" Saji kept crying unable to speak any words. When he attempted to speak, he would hiccup instead. Setsuna put his bag down and took the paper he was holding. Shinn expected the worst out of Setsuna. He waited for his reaction. _Even someone like Setsuna would have to get angry over something like that. _But nothing came. Setsuna just disregarded the list without a hint of a change of expression on his face. He just spoke softly addressing Shinn. "Shinn Asuka? Where did this list come from?"

"I-It wasn't me. I-I-I got it from Tieria!" Shinn said nervously.

"Saji, are you crying because of this?" Setsuna held up the list.

Saji hiccupped before speaking. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, S-Setsuna! You must hate me now!" Saji covered his face and cried into his hands.

Setsuna reached up and tried removing Saji's hands from his face but Saji wouldn't budge. "Saji, look at me." Saji just continued to cry.

"I tried telling him that list doesn't matter but he won't listen to me." Shinn offered.

"Why did you show it to him?" Setsuna kept his attention on Saji.

"It wasn't my intention to show it to him. It just somehow happened. I'm sorry Setsuna."

"Saji, this means nothing to me and it shouldn't to you."

"…b-b-but i-i-t s-s-says s-s-so m-m-much a-about m-m-e!" Saji breathed in deeply. "I-I-I'm n-n-not w-w-worthy of y-you!"

Setsuna was able to pry Saji's hand from his face. Saji tried looking away but Setsuna gently laid his hands on his cheeks allowing the tears to fall on his fingers. Setsuna looked deeply into Saji's tear-filled, bloodshot eyes. "Saji, I will decide who is worthy of me. It's you and will always be you."

"Setsuna." Saji whispered.

"I know that words alone aren't enough to convince you."

"Ok, I'm outta here." Shinn turned to leave. He should've left sooner but the two of them were having their moment and it was hard for Shinn to just up and leave. He found his opening and left without saying another word. As he closed the door he saw Setsuna lean in and kiss Saji and not just any kiss. _He had to French kiss him didn't he?_ _That image will be forever burned in my head._

Shinn entered his apartment and went straight to the bedroom. He fell onto his bed face first and groaned. "What a day already and I haven't even gone to bed yet." Shinn grabbed a pillow and threw it over his head and held it down with both of his arms. Earlier, after he left Neil and Tieria's apartment and before he went to check on Saji he found himself going straight to Athrun and Kira's. Athrun answered the door and was still in his pajamas. Shinn was visibly upset so Athrun let him in. Shinn sat down and without saying a word handed Athrun the list. Athrun read the list.

"Who did this?"

"I don't know."

"Is this what you're upset over?" Athrun asked a little surprised.

"Of course." Shinn answered loudly.

"That's very unlike you." Athrun smiled. "Is it because I'm higher on the list?"

"That's just it….."

"Shinn" Athrun sat down next to him on the couch. "This doesn't matter in the least and no one is going to think differently of you. I don't."

"No, I'm not upset that you were ranked higher than me. I'm upset that Kira did."

"Kira? Why?"

"What about me?" Kira entered the living room.

"You!" Shinn stood up. "Why is it always you?"

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?" Kira looked bewildered.

"Yes, you're always in my way!" Shinn yelled out.

"Shinn!?" Athrun stood up.

"What did I do?" Kira asked again.

Shinn walked past Athrun and up to Kira. "How come it's all about you, Kira? You think that you're the greatest just because you beat out me and Athrun? I'll make sure the next time I'll win." Shinn stormed out.

Athrun walked up alongside Kira. "Athrun?"

"Yes, Kira?"

"Can you tell me what that was all about?"

"I'm not sure myself. He's probably just tired. I'll talk to him when he wakes up later and see what's going on." Just then birdie flew over to Kira and landed on his shoulder.

"Birdie, there you are."

"Before we leave, I have something to discuss." Regene said as Ribbons and Revive were getting up from their seats. They both froze at the same time and looked surprised at the innovator sitting across the table. This was certainly rare for Regene to bring anything up at meetings let alone show up to them. Most of the time anything Regene had to say was nonsense and had nothing official to contribute.

"Yes Regene, what is it?" Ribbons said as he sat back down. Revive followed suit but was clearly annoyed. He wondered if this would have anything to do with Tieria. _That _was his favorite subject.

"I thought it important to share with you a list of how we're doing." Regene passed out the list to Ribbons and Revive. They studied it. Revive was first to react.

"What's this, Regene? Your Ideal Man?"

Ribbons sighed. "Regene, we don't have time for your games." Ribbons was about to disregard the list.

"I am not the one who put this list together. One of our tenants did this."

"Who?" Revive asked.

"I don't know."

"Regene, why did you show us this list?" Ribbons asked calmly.

"To show you how good of a job you're doing. You must be very happy Ribbons. You made it into the top ten. People really like you, but I wonder if you're desirable to the male or female occupants." That last part Regene said to himself but loud enough for Ribbons and Revive to hear. "Revive needs to work on his social charms if he ever…."

"Enough!" Revive jumped to his feat slamming his hands on the table. "There is no relevance in this." He began to leave.

"Are you upset that Tieria actually got higher than you?" Regene added.

_I knew this had to do with Tieria. _Revive stopped. "If we're going to discuss working on 'social charms' as you like to call it, you should probably work on that yourself seeing as you are ranked last on the list. Apparently nobody likes you." Revive left without another word.

Ribbons stared at Regene, his hands folded in front of him. "He has a point. If this is how you wanted to use the list to discuss how well we are seen by the occupants of this building, I'd say you have the most to work on."

"Oh, Ribbons I honestly don't care about this at all. I just thought you would find it interesting."

Ribbons chuckled. "And why would you think that?"

"It shows how much influence you have over others."

Regene was flattering Ribbons and he knew what that meant. Ribbons closed his eyes and took a deep breath in then out. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Hm? What do you mean Ribbons?"

"Something good happened to you and I know you're dying to tell someone. You would've told Revive too but you seemed to piss him off a little too soon."

Regene was quiet for some time then he stood up. This surprised Ribbons at first, then he realized Regene was just playing games. He stood up as well and began to gather his papers. "Am I to assume this has to do with your twin?"

"You'll never guess what Tieria did just a little while ago." Regene said with held-back excitement in his voice.

They began walking out of the conference room. "Hm?"

"He actually defended me! Me!"

"That's quite rare of him." Ribbons observed.

"I know and the best part is that he defended me against his husband, Neil. Can you believe that?"

"That certainly is surprising. For Tieria to choose you over Neil, I wonder if he's feeling ok?"

"Tieria is fine. Neil just didn't know when to shut up."

"I see."

"You should have been there Ribbons. It all started when I decided to make my own list after I saw this one. I made one just for Tieria because I knew he would get upset with the first list, the one I had nothing to do with…."

Ribbons walked with Regene listening to him drabble on. It was certainly rare to see Regene in a good mood and by that, a very happy mood. Ribbons wondered if he would be able to take advantage of this mood of his for as long as it lasted and he hoped it lasted a while.

The elevator made its way down to the bottom floor. All was quiet. Patrick was accompanying his wife Kati. He carried a rather large grin on his face. The other occupant of the elevator was Mr. Bushido who looked the opposite of Patrick. No longer able to contain himself Patrick moved over and wrapped his arm around Mr. Bushido's shoulders.

"Did you hear?" Patrick started. "I'm ranked number two among all the males in the building as the ideal man." Patrick boasted. Mr. Bushido made no reaction. "If you are ever in need of any advice in the matters of love I would be happy to assist you. I noticed that you were a little low in the ranking….."

"Patrick!" Kati scolded.

Patrick cringed.

"Step away from Mr. Bushido." She commanded.

"Yes, Taisan?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Taisan?"

The elevator stopped and the occupants emerged. Mr. Bushido left quickly to avoid any more contact with Patrick. Patrick walked Kati out. They stopped just outside the building.

"Patrick?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Don't harass any more of the tenants with that stupid ranking."

"It's not stupid. May I remind you that you are married to the number two ideal man." Patrick bragged.

Kati just sighed. "Patrick."

"Yes?" Patrick stood at attention

Kati kissed him. "I'll be home late from work."

"Yes, ma'am!" Patrick saluted.

"Hey, Neil!" Neil cringed once he heard his brother's voice. He had hoped to have evaded his brother by taking a different route to work. Obviously it failed. Neil stopped walking long enough for Lyle to catch up. He prepared himself for the onslaught of unkind words he was to receive from his younger brother. "You really piss me off!" Lyle finally caught up.

"Lyle, don't get mad at me."

"Why? This always happens. Things just come easy to you, don't they?"

"I don't know why you're blaming me. My god, even Tieria got mad at me."

"Really?" Lyle looked surprised.

"Of course. Why do you think?"

"Well, I'm kinda surprised. He usually doesn't care about such things."

"Tell me about it. I guess Regene was the cause."

"What did that lazy-ass do?"

Neil wondered why Lyle was getting so upset. "Well, he…."

"Don't tell me he broke it?"

"Broke it?"

"NO! Our car that we've been working on for two years! Oh, I'm gonna kill him when I get home….."

"Lyle, the car is fine."

"So he didn't break it?"

"No."

"Not even the new part you got?"

"What new part?" Neil thought back and remembered getting a package the night before last. "Oh, yes now I remember." _Is that what Lyle is upset about? Did he not see the List? If he did, I think I would be dead by now. I guess I'll have to call Anew at some point today to find out._

"Yeah, _now_ you remember. You were supposed to call me when it came in. We were looking for that part for months."

"I'm sorry Lyle." Neil smiled to himself relieved that for now Lyle didn't turn into another victim of that list which circulated throughout the building this morning, at least for now.

They began walking. "What was so important that you couldn't call me?" Lyle whined.

"Well….Tieria and I…had a date."

"That's not an excuse."

"What if you interrupted one of your date's with Anew just to tell me a car part came in? How do you think she would react?"

"I see your point." Lyle said defeated. "Will you have time after work?"

"Today isn't good. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me." Lyle smiled in excitement. This was one of the only times Neil and Lyle really got along as brothers. Neil enjoyed this time and wished that he could get along with him better all the time but that just wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, I saw the paper today."

At the word 'paper', Neil flinched just a little. "Oh, yeah?"

"My team won twelve to nine." Lyle walked backwards so as not to miss his older brother's reactions to his taunting. "I told you they would win!"

Neil let Lyle have is fun.

"You owe me a drink."

"Yes, I owe you a drink."

"After work?"

"I told you I can't."

"Why?"

"I have plans with Tieria."

"Why is it always Tieria?"

"He is my husband, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah."

**Your Ideal Man**

1. Neil  
2. Patrick  
3. Lyle  
4. Suzaku  
5. Kira  
6. Athrun  
7. Ribbons  
8. Allelujah  
9. Shinn  
10. Setsuna  
11. Saji  
12Tieria/Lelouch  
13. Revive  
14. Divine  
15. Bring  
16. Mr. Bushido  
17. Rolo  
18. Regene


	3. Chapter 3

**What Cross Dressing Fools….**

"Are you certain about this?" Lelouch's face tightened while he balled his free hand into a fist digging his nails into his skin. He listened intently to the informant on the other side of the phone but the news seemed to get worse when his other hand began gripping his cell phone tighter and tighter. Lelouch remained silent trying to let the information sink in. His anger though was clouding his judgment at that moment. This was all happening way too fast; faster than he anticipated. What would he do?

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch was taken away from his thoughts from the all too familiar voice of the person he shared an apartment with. "I'll call you back." Quickly, Lelouch hung up his cell phone and tried to rid his mind of the disturbing news he had just received. He allowed his face to soften. He forced a slight smile on his face.

"Lelouch? Oh there you are."

"What is it, Suzaku?" Lelouch turned around to face his lover who had just stepped into the living room.

"Who were you talking to just now? I thought I heard your voice."

"Oh" Lelouch lifted his cell phone. "I was on the phone."

'Who was it?"

"It was a wrong number."  
"I see. Lelouch?"

"Hm?"

Suzaku moved closer to Lelouch. He looked at him intently.

"Is something wrong, Suzaku?" Lelouch puzzled.

'You tell me."

"I don't understand."

"You look a little pale."

"Do I?"

"Did something happen?"

Lelouch met Suzaku's gaze. They stared at each other in silence for a long moment, facial expressions serious. Lelouch brought his hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Suzaku, the only thing that's wrong is you asking me if something is wrong." He removed his hand from his forehead revealing a rather bright and happy expression. It was Suzaku's turn to be confused. Lelouch laughed. "Stop worrying. Nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I'm just a little tired that's all."

Suzaku's serious/confused face finally softened and he smiled at Lelouch. "As long as you're ok."

"Suzaku, why are you wearing your work clothes?" Lelouch finally noticed the uniform.

"Oh, I just received a phone call. It looks like they need me in tonight. Sorry, I know we had plans to go to dinner but if I don't go in…."

Lelouch raised his hand to stop Suzaku from speaking. "No need to explain. We can go out to dinner next time. I'll hold you to it."

"Definitely. I will make it up to you. Thanks for understanding."

"When are you leaving?"

"Very shortly. Are you going to be ok by yourself?"

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Lelouch said angrily.

"Sorry. Sorry. You're just too cute when you're angry."

Before he knew what was going on, Suzaku had leaned in and kissed Lelouch. Being dragged in by the passionate kiss, Lelouch kissed Suzaku back. I guess Suzaku really liked seeing Lelouch get angry and that thought pissed off Lelouch even more.

Suzaku took the kiss deeper. Soft moans came from Lelouch. After a few moments Suzaku opened his eyes to look at his lover. Once he was convinced that Lelouch had calmed down he slowly removed his tongue from Lelouch's mouth and moved away from Lelouch. Lelouch opened his eyes and looked dreamily at Suzaku.

"Try to get some sleep tonight. I'll see you in the morning." Suzaku whispered. In silence Suzaku gathered his things and left the apartment.

"So, what are you going to do?" Tieria asked Neil as he poured the hot water into the cup over the tea bag. He placed the cup in front of Neil.

"Thanks. I don't know. I could be wrong." Neil grabbed the tea bag string and began to move the bag up and down in his hot water.

Tieria began to prepare himself a cup of tea. "You could just ask him outright. He is your brother."

"Yes he is my brother, but I don't think he'll be open with me. He can be very stubborn when it comes to me."

"Why is your relationship with your brother so complicated?" Tieria asked rhetorically.

"You're one to talk." Neil shot back.

"We're not talking about me here."

"You're the one who brought it up."

Aggravated, Tieria steered the conversation back to its original topic. "What about Anew? Have you considered asking her?"

"Yes, I did." Neil took a sip of his tea. "But I don't want to worry her."

"Well, I'm not sure you have any other options at this point."

Neil remained in silence.

"Do you really think Lyle would be so obvious about it? You'd think he'd be more discrete."

"You're right Tieria, of course. I just can't help but shake this feeling. Meeting the same sketchy person night after night….." Neil drank more of his tea before finiShinng his thought. "…..I just hope Lyle isn't getting himself involved in anything, dangerous."

Tieria studied Neil. He watched as he drank his tea. He saw how heavily this weighed on his mind, how worried he was about his brother.

Neil finished the rest of his tea and put the cup on the table. "Well, I guess I'll just worry about this later. Thanks for listening, Tieria." Neil got up and patted Tieria's head.

Tieria looked at Neil with much concern.

"Don't worry about me Tieria. I just needed someone to listen to me. I'll figure something out."

Lelouch walked out onto his balcony and very carefully looked over the edge. He moved back when he saw Suzaku emerge from the building and make his way down the walkway. He moved forward again to get a better view. Down below he saw Lyle Dylandy approaching Suzaku. Lelouch took out his cell phone and began dialing.

"Sorry about before. Suzaku interrupted."

"Good evening Lyle."

"Suzaku, where are you off to at this time? We're still on for tonight right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Lyle but I was called into work so I have to cancel our double date. Sorry it's such short notice."

"But…." Lyle began to protest.

"Don't worry Lyle. It's all taken care of. Everything will go as planned. I promise."

Lyle studied Suzaku's face. Suzaku was one of the few people he trusted in this world. When he said everything was taken care of, he meant it. Lyle smiled. "I guess I'll forgive you this time."

"Please convey my apologies to Anew."

"I will. Have a good night a work."

"Thanks."

Suzaku and Lyle walked past each other in opposite directions.

"W-w-what? What did you say?" Lelouch turned as white as a ghost and began to shake. Sweat began to form on his forehead. The words he just heard were ones he did and didn't want to hear.

"Nii-san? Nii-san? Are you ok?"

"Yes Rolo, I'm fine." Lelouch thought for a moment. "Rolo, I need your help."

"I'll be right up."

"No. No Rolo. I'll come see you since you have what I need."

"So I guess it's just you and me tonight." Lyle slipped his arms around Anew's waist from behind and held her close.

"Lyle!"

"What?" Lyle rested his chin on Anew's shoulder.

"It's too bad they won't be able to come. I was looking forward to it."

"I know. We'll just go another time with them."

Anew put her hands on Lyle's hands that were around her waist. "I should be getting ready then. We don't want to be late for our reservations." She slowly removed those loving arms from holding her.

"All right, all right." Lyle smiled at his wife. The two held hands as they made their way to the bedroom to change for the evening ahead of them.

Tieria knocked on the door, this time louder but there still was no answer. _Where the hell is he? _Tieria stood in front of Regene's apartment door. Five minutes had past since he arrived at his brother's door trying to get him to answer. Tieria sighed angrily. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a key attached to a key chain. The key chain was small, clear and plastic with room for a small picture. The picture Tieria was staring at was one of him and his brother. It was one of the very few he had of him and Regene together.

Regene had given him this key almost immediately after him and Neil moved in. Tieria never imagined he would have to resort to using his brother's key.

He stopped staring at the key and unlocked the door. Tieria proceeded inside carefully. He knew how untidy Regene could be so he didn't want to cause any more of a mess just by opening the door.

As he entered he looked around. The apartment actually didn't look too bad today. "So Regene I guess you had enough energy to clean up or was it Ribbons who got after you?" Tieria said to himself. He began looking around for Regene. "Regene?" He called out as he checked the rooms on the lower half of the apartment. Tieria went upstairs. "Regene?" Tieria searched every room thoroughly.

When he was finished searching the entire upstairs he made his way back downstairs. When he got to the foot of the stairs he called out his brother's name again. "Regene!" He sighed then actually chuckled to himself. "How ironic. When I don't need him or want to see him he shows up everywhere. But the moment I need his help he's nowhere to be found." Tieria was getting frustrated. He tried calming himself down. "Maybe he's at Ribbons. He does hang out there a lot. Probably more than he should." Tieria began making his way toward the door to leave with the intention of going next door to Ribbons' apartment to find Regene. As Tieria made it almost halfway to the exit the door automatically opened. The door stopped a little ways open. Tieria puzzled for a moment but then realized who it must be.

"Regene?" Tieria called out.

"Tieria?" The door was pushed open revealing his brother standing in the doorway of his own apartment. Regene stared at his brother in shock.

"Are you all right, Regene?" Tieria asked.

"Tieria's here, in my apartment." Regene said to himself.

"What?"

Regene stepped inside. "You're here, inside my apartment."

"Yeah, so?"

"How did you get in? I locked the door."

"How do you thing I got in?" Tieria took out the key and dangled it in front of him. Regene was surprised.

"You used the key I gave you."

"I had to. Your door was loc…"

"You used the key I gave you!" Regene interrupted. It was quicker than flipping on a light switch. Regene had jumped on Tieria before he knew what was happening. Regene's arms were locked tightly around Tieria. "I can't believe this is happening. I'm so happy!"

"Regene, please get off of me!" Tieria struggled with all his might.

"I never thought this day would come!"

"Regene!" Tieria finally mustered enough strength to get himself away from his overly exuberant brother. He took a few steps back and readied himself just in case Regene tried to jump on him again. "Control yourself!" Tieria scolded.

"When it comes to you Tieria I just can't contain myself."

"Please try." Tieria could never figure out why Regene acted the way he did when he was around him. He was very tempted to ask but was afraid of the answer. But this isn't why he was here.

"So what was so important that drove my sweet, dear brother to my apartment looking for me?" Regene reached out for Tieria but Tieria just slapped his hand away like a pesky bug had intruded on his space.

"I need your help."

"Help? You're asking me for help?"

"You're the only one I can turn to in this situation."

"Situation? Your husband can't help you?"

"No because it involves him."

A realization hit Regene. He glared at Tieria. "What did he do?"

"What?"

Regene closed the distance between the two of them. Tieria tried backing up but Regene grabbed his arm. "What did Neil do? Did he hurt you?"

"What? No! Regene I came here because Neil is worried about something and I was hoping you would be able to help get some information for me!" Tieria was breathing hard. "Stop jumping to conclusions!"

Regene released his grip on Tieria. "What information do you need?"

"I need some information on Lyle." Tieria saw Regene about to speak. "I know what you're going to say but Neil can't ask his brother."

"And Anew?" Tieria didn't need to say anything. Regene understood the answer when their eyes met. "Well, I can get the information for you. When do you need it?"

"Right now. I would like to get this resolved for Neil and if I can get this done before he gets home from work that would be even better." Tieria's expression changed after speaking those last words. He looked sad yet determined to help the man he loved so dearly.

"Neil is a lucky man to have you, Tieria. Ok, I'll help you."

"I appreciate it Regene."

"However, you need to do something for me."

"Excuse me? Aren't you the one who always told me that if I ever needed anything from you to just ask? You wouldn't expect anything from me?"

"You're right I did say that and I still mean it."

"Then what is this about me having to do something for you nonsense?"

"I am scheduled to attend a business meeting tonight with Ribbons."

"Then cancel."

"I can't just cancel. Ribbons would kill me."

"But I really need you to help me out with this. If you need me to talk to Ribbons…"

"That won't work."

"Then what do you need me to do?"

"Ribbons?" Regene knocked on Ribbons' door. He didn't wait for anyone to answer. Regene just let himself in as if it were his own apartment.

"Regene, aren't you ready yet?" Ribbons emerged from one of the rooms adjacent to the living room. He was in the middle of getting dressed for the dinner tonight.

"About that Ribbons, I won't be able to attend tonight. An emergency has come up."

Ribbons laughed. "Really Regene, I would've expected more out of you. No matter how hard you try you can't get out of this one."

"I am not making this up Ribbons."

"Enlighten me as to this 'emergency'."

"Tieria has fallen ill and so I must care for him."

Ribbons turned around and gave Regene a look. "Why can't Neil take care of him?"

"He has to work tonight so he brought Tieria up to my apartment for me to care for him." Ribbons continued to stare at Regene. "I can't leave his side. He has a pretty high fever and so needs constant supervision. This is my brother we're talking about."

"He's in your apartment?"

"Yes Ribbons."

"Right now?"

"Yes, you can see for yourself if you'd like."

Regene held the door open for Ribbons as he walked into his apartment.

_"Cough cough."_

Ribbons attention was directed toward the coughs. He immediately noticed the couch in the living room was occupied by none other than Tieria Erde.

"Don't get too close Ribbons. I don't want you to catch his illness."

Ribbons kept his attention on Tieria. He moved up to the back of the couch and looked down on Tieria. His glasses were neatly placed on the table to his left. A white cloth was placed on his forehead. His face was drenched with sweat. Ribbons couldn't believe it.

"Tieria, how are you feeling?"

_'Cough cough cough cough.'_

"He's pretty weak, Ribbons."

"Did you give him anything?"

"Yes, just before I came to see you."

Ribbons walked around the couch. "Your wash cloth must be warm by now. Let me cool it off for you." Ribbons removed the wet cloth from Tieria's forehead and dunked it in the bowl of water that was on the table next to him. He soaked it thoroughly then rung it out, refolded it and placed it back on Tieria's forehead. Ribbons placed the back of his hand up against Tieria's cheek.

"Ribbons?" Regene started.

"Neil must be very worried about you. I'm surprised he didn't take the night off from work to take care of you himself."

"He couldn't get out of work tonight." Tieria said in a soft voice. "But Regene is here to take care of me now." _Cough cough._

"And I'm sure he'll do an excellent job for his younger brother." Ribbons got up and walked back around the couch to Regene. He motioned for Regene to walk with him to the door. They both stepped out into the hallway and Regene closed the apartment door.

"All right Regene, I'll excuse you from the meeting."

"Thank you so much Ribbons."

"It doesn't get you out of any work that comes from this meeting though."

"I completely understand. Whatever you need me to do Ribbons, you just let me know."

"Well, I best be getting ready. I will pass on your deepest apologies."

"Thank you again Ribbons."

"Take good care of your brother, Regene." Ribbons walked back to his apartment. Regene waited for Ribbons to be inside his apartment before entering his own. Once he entered and shut the door, "It worked, Tieria."

"He bought it?"

"Yes, you were very convincing."

Tieria sat up on the couch. "I'm glad that's over with. I can't believe you made me do all of this just to convince him that I'm sick."

"You want my help don't you?"

Tieria grabbed a nearby towel and began wiping the sweat off his face.

"Don't worry Tieria. I promise you that I will get you the answers you need."

_I can't believe I'm doing this, but I must! In order to accomplish my mission tonight I must make sacrifices to reach my goal. _Lelouch breathed in deeply then slowly exhaled. "All right Rolo, hand it over."

"Yes nii-san."

"So what did you find out from VEDA?" Tieria asked the moment he saw Regene emerge from the restricted room in the basement of the building.

"I'm sorry to say, Tieria but not much."

Tieria sighed.

"But Lyle is definitely hiding something."

"What makes you say that?"

"I have reviewed Lyle's behavior over the past couple of weeks and he has been quite secretive about something. I have witnessed many instances in which he'd met with individuals I am unfamiliar with in areas of this building besides his apartment."

"I see." Tieria brought his hand to his chin and began to process the information Regene had just given him.

"The last time he met with such individuals was last night. It was a very brief meeting."

"Do you know what was said?"

"Unfortunately I could not decipher what was being said however during their last meeting something was exchanged."

"Exchanged? What was?"

Regene shook his head. "That was hidden from me as well."

"Well VEDA wasn't too helpful."

"It does have its limits Tieria besides Lyle was being overly cautious in every instance so it's no wonder I have such limited information for you."

"Damn." Tieria swore under his breath. "I'm back to square one."

"Not so fast Tieria. There is one more piece of information that may prove to be helpful."

Tieria's full attention was focused on his brother.

"It seems that whatever Lyle has been planning is about to go down tonight."

"I don't suppose you would happen to know where he will be?"

"He will be with Anew at a restaurant downtown."

"I have to go there and find out what's going on."

"And if Lyle and Anew see you? What then? I'm sure you don't want them to know what you're doing."

"I just have to make sure they don't recognize me."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Tieria thought for a moment before looking at his brother. "Sumeragi Li Noriega will be able to provide a solution."

"AHHHH! How aggravating!"  
"Nii-san are you ok in there?" Rolo called through the door.

"How do women do it?" The door was thrown open causing Rolo to jump. Rolo's face turned bright red once he saw Lelouch. His attention was drawn to the lower half of his body. Lelouch was standing before Rolo dressed only in his black speedos and thigh high white stockings. He wore something else over his speedos that Rolo wasn't too familiar with. Rolo felt his face grow even hotter. He quickly turned away.

"I can't figure this out for the life of me!" Lelouch yelled in frustration

"What would that be nii-san?" Rolo kept his eyes averted.

"This!" Rolo slowly turned his head to see that the garmet Lelouch was referring to was the piece of clothing he was wearing over his underwear. There were two straps that were hanging from that piece of clothing.

"What are you supposed to do with those?" Rolo asked trying not to stare at his brother's crotch.

"They're supposed to attach to my stockings but I can't get these to cooperate! Do you know how to attach them?"

"How would I know? I've never worn stockings let alone….that!"

Lelouch sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

"Nii-san?"

"Well, there are other ways to find out. Bring your laptop in here." Lelouch commanded.

"What are we gonna do with my laptop?"

"We will find instructions on how to properly wear this attire. Now hurry!"

"Yes, nii-san." Rolo ran from the room as fast as he could.

"I see." Sumeragi began to run through the situation that was just explained to her in her mind. "So this is a reconnaissance mission?"

"Yes."

"A way to make you unrecognizable…." Sumeragi said to herself trailing off. An idea finally came to mind. She raised her head and looked at Tieria. "How far are you willing to go?"

"As far as I have to. Just tell me what I should do."

"All right, then you must follow my precise instructions." Sumeragi's attention was drawn to the person sitting next to Tieria. "What about you?"

"I'm just here to support Tieria." Regene stated.

"Well then let's get started."

"…..stretch your leg out onto your bed or a chair to adjust the straps and then you are all set to go. This is definitely the 'spice' that'll excite your special someone. We guarantee it!" The video came to an end.

"Ah, I see." Lelouch finished adjusting the strap on his right leg. He made sure everything felt comfortable or at least as comfortable as it can be. He put his right leg down off the bed and moved his left leg up onto the bed and proceeded to attach the strap to his stocking. Rolo, in the meantime was sitting off to the side on his bed trying his hardest not to look at his brother. He heart was racing and sweat was forming on the sides of his temple. He tried desperately to calm himself down. This was almost a dream come true. His older brother whom he truly idolized and loved was in his bedroom practically naked. Of course he was only interested in the task at hand but Rolo allowed his mind to wander. A fantasy began to play out.

'_Rolo enters his room to find Lelouch draped across his bed. Lingerie adorned his thin body. Rolo made his way across the bedroom to Lelouch who was calling to him with his eyes. He so desperately wanted to answer that need. "Rolo." Lelouch called out to him. "Take me." Rolo was almost at the bed. "Rolo. Rolo." The sound of his name being called sent shivers down his spine. _

"Rolo!" Rolo jumped. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Stop spacing out and take this!" Lelouch held out his hand. Rolo finally noticed the object Lelouch was holding.

"Nii-san, why are you giving this to me?" Rolo took it hesitantly.

"I need you to load it for me while I get dressed." Rolo took the derringer. "Where's the…"

"Here." Lelouch handed over a small cardboard box. While Rolo busied himself loading the gun with bullets, Lelouch walked over to the closet. There, he unzipped the garment bag that was hanging on a hanger on the inside of the door revealing a long, lavender, sleeveless dress.

"There" Sumeragi took one more look at Tieria. "You're all set." She stepped out of the way of the mirror revealing to Tieria a female version of himself. She had disguised him as a woman dressing him up in a long cranberry red dress that connected in the back of the neck. His arms were bare with the exception of a plain silver bracelet that he wore on his left wrist. Slits ran down both sides of the dress. His hair was much longer and ran down to his waist. Tieria looked at his chest. Sumeragi actually added in the detail of bigger breasts to create the illusion that he actually was a woman. As he looked at himself in the mirror he was pleased with what Sumeragi had come up with. This was the perfect disguise.

"What do you think Tieria?"

"This will keep me inconspicuous. Thank you, Sumeragi Li Noriega."

"You're welcome." _I don't know about being inconspicuous. _Sumeragi thought as she stared at Tieria.

"I have to get going."

"Of course. Here." Sumeragi handed Tieria a small weapon. "Don't forget this."

Tieria took the weapon and placed it in inside his left stocking underneath his dress.

Once that was complete, Sumeragi led Tieria out of her bedroom and out into the living room of her apartment where they found Regene sitting on the couch watching TV. In the time Sumeragi was helping Tieria 'transform' into a woman, Regene had gone back to his apartment and changed into his evening attire. Anger began to boil inside Tieria and as Regene was flipping through the channels with the remote, Tieria grabbed the remote from his hands.

"Stop fooling around, Regene!" Tieria scolded his brother. Regene was about to say something when the words dissipated before they could take form as Regene turned to look at Tieria. His face lit up. He looked at Tieria from head to toe.

"What? Stop staring at me like that!" Tieria yelled.

It took him a minute but Regene willed himself out of the fog he found himself in. He stood up. "You look good Tieria. A very fitting disguise if I may say so."

"Thank you." Sumeragi said. "And the suit goes well with the dress."

"Let's go." Tieria said feeling his anger rising. Regene followed Tieria out of the apartment.

They made their way to the parking lot to Regene's car. Regene unlocked the doors and opened the passenger side door for Tieria. "What are you doing?"

"What? I can't open the door for my brother?" Tieria glared suspiciously at Regene before getting into the car. Regene closed the door and made his way over to the driver's side. Once he got in he locked the doors. Tieria waited patiently for Regene to start the car. But instead of hearing the engine start he felt something on his right breast. He looked down only to find Regene's hand was covering it.

"Sumeragi does an excellent job. Not only do they look real, they feel real as well." Regene began squeezing Tieria's breast. Tieria's face turned red in embarrassment and anger.

"Regene!" Tieria yelled. He tried removing Regene's hand but Regene moved in closer to Tieria "Get away from me!" Regene had climbed the median between the driver's seat and the passenger seat and was now on top of Tieria. Tieria struggled. Regene took hold of one of Tieria's arms while the other tried to push him away.

"Tieria, you looking like this really turns me on."

"Regene, knock it off! You're my brother! Stop being so creepy!" Tieria continued to struggle while Regene continued to be fascinated by Tieria's breasts. Regene leaned in as if he was about to kiss Tieria but Tieria turned his face to the side.

"Let's just have a little fun before we go." Regene whispered in Tieria's ear causing Tieria to turn bright red. Then Regene kissed Tieria lightly on the cheek. This caught Tieria totally off guard. _He can't be serious can he? He's my brother for Christ's sake! _

"If you don't let go, I'm going to kill you!"

"You know, you are so cute when you're angry."

A thought suddenly occurred to Tieria. He turned to face his assailant who was only inches from him. Regene smiled at him mischievously. He was about to lean in and kiss Tieria when he stopped him.

"If you don't get off of me right now I promise you I will tell Ribbons about _that._"

Regene stopped. The color from his face drained. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Tieria stared into his brother's eyes. Regene dropped his head.

"You're no fun, Tieria." Regene climbed back into the driver's seat allowing Tieria to sit up again. As they were righting themselves a car passed behind them.

"Shall we get going?"

Rolo parked the car and turned off the engine. He turned to Lelouch and observed him. He watched him as he put on his white gloves and adjusted them accordingly. Rolo sensed his nervousness.

"Nii-san?" Rolo called out quietly. Lelouch ignored him. "Noise…"

"Quite Rolo. I'm thinking."

"What if they recognize you when you go in there?"

"Don't be silly Rolo. They won't recognize me in this." Lelouch's attention focused on the building he was about to enter. "I'm going." Lelouch said quietly and opened the car door.

"Nii-san, are you sure you don't need me to come with you?"

"Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine."

"The place is packed."

"I could've told you that from the parking lot." Tieria ignored his brother's comment and continued scanning the dining area for Lyle and Anew. Regene stood behind Tieria as he straightened out his suit.

"You're here, I just know it. But where are you?" Tieria said under his breath.

"If you can't find them here, we can always search the dining room over there and on the other side."

"I'm well aware of that, Regene." Tieria was getting frustrated by both his brother and the fact that he couldn't find Lyle right away. He was getting anxious and whatever was happening tonight he hoped he wasn't too late. As some of the other patrons got up to leave, Tieria finally located the man that carried the same face as his lovers'. He was with his wife on the far right side of the dining room. "I found you." Tieria whispered.

Lelouch stood up against the wall hiding in the shadows as he scanned the room. It didn't take him long to find who he was looking for or rather the several people he was looking for. They were seated to the right side of the room. There were five in all that occupied the table and even though this restaurant was an elegant, high class restaurant, those five made everyone else who sat around them look average. Lelouch glared at them. If they were trying to be inconspicuous, it wasn't working. They were dressed in their finest clothes. Anger began to boil inside of him. He was loosing his ability to control himself. He wanted nothing more than to storm in and lash out at them, but that thought quickly died when his eyes fell on the one person he had been longing to see. She was sitting at the end of the table so that he was able to see her profile. His face softened and everything else in the world disappeared. She was here. He had not seen her for so long. They had kept her from him for years and now he finally got to see her. He now wanted to run to her, to throw his arms around her and tell her how much he loved her.

Lelouch couldn't move from where he was. The only thing stopping him from approaching her was the four people she was sitting with. He had a deep hatred for them. But for her….

Someone got up from the table. Lelouch stepped back further into the shadow. One of the men from the table, a rather tall attractive blonde, was walking towards him. _Shit! Did he see me? Does he recognize me? What'll I do when he gets here? _Lelouch prepared himself as best he could for the inevitable, but at the last second the man turned and began speaking to the waiter. Lelouch sighed. _That was too close. Perhaps I should fall back for now and rethink my strategy. _

Tieria's eyes were glued to Lyle, never wavering for one moment.

"It was here? Of all the places the meeting could be held…"

"What are you complaining about now?" Tieria asked without taking his eyes off his target for a moment.

"Tieria, I'll be right back." Regene quickly left his brother's side. Tieria couldn't help but watch as his brother bolted down the hall.

"Regene!" Tieria quietly yelled out to him. Tieria crossed his arms. "What's wrong with him all of a sudden?"

Tieria was about to go back to stalking his brother-in-law when someone bumped into him. Annoyed, Tieria looked at his assailant. It was a beautiful woman with dark hair that was pinned up. She wore a long, lavender dress that complimented her body quite well.

"Excuse me." The woman said.

"It's all ri…" _Wait a minute. Did I hear that right? _Tieria grabbed the arm of the woman who was now walking by. _That voice. It's male. Not only that…. _Tieria took a closer look at the woman who bumped into him and to his surprise and horror it was the last person he wanted to run into.

"What the hell are you doing here, Lelouch?"

The woman's eyes grew wide. "W-Wh-What!?" The woman leaned in closer to get a better look. "Tieria?"

They stared at each other letting the reality of the situation sink in.

"Let go of me!" Lelouch demanded as he pulled away from Tieria.

"Is there anything I can help you with ladies?" A waiter interrupted.

"We're both just fine." Lelouch said in his normal male voice. The waiter was taken aback. He wasn't expecting such a deep voice from a person whose beauty was on par or even surpassed the top models of the world.

Tieria rolled his eyes. "Thank you very much for you hospitality" Tieria said in a high pitched feminine voice very similar to the sound of Sumeragi's voice. "But we are just waiting for friends to arrive." Tieria smiled at the man.

"Of course. Just let me know if there is anything you need." The waiter walked away.

"Next time you're spoken to, don't speak. You're going to blow your cover." Tieria said in his normal voice.

Tieria finally noticed the look of shock on Lelouch's face. Another waiter walked by and Tieria smiled at him as well. He looked at Lelouch who was still confounded. "Come on" Tieria began to push Lelouch "let's go somewhere where we can talk more freely."

"How did you do that?"

"Later!"

Tieria pushed Lelouch into the women's bathroom.

"Aaaahhh! What are you doing?" Lelouch protested and began pushing back against Tieria.

"Be quiet!"

"If you haven't notice, this is the ladies room!"

"Yes, that's because right now we're women!"

Tieria pushed Lelouch back into the restroom. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm a little on edge right now. So, how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Change your voice? You sounded like a girl when you were talking to the waiter."

"It's an ability I have."

Lelouch looked at Tieria suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not hiding anything?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Nevermind. So why are you here?"

"You first."

Tieria and Lelouch stared at each other in silence. Tieria actually gave in first.

"I'm not sure I want to know what you're doing, but I'm undercover."

"Don't you assume things about me! I'm here as well undercover."

"Really?" Tieria asked skeptically.

"Yes, if you must know, I'm here to see…" Lelouch realized what he was about to say and stopped himself.

"See?"

"I can't tell you."

"Fine. Have it you're way." Tieria began walking towards the door. "We'll just pretend we never saw each other so we can go about are business. I'm sure you can do that much."

Tieria began walking toward the door when it suddenly opened.

"Here, let me hold the door for you."

Tieria immediately recognized the voice and when he saw Anew standing before him he began to panic. What would he do? The only way out was being blocked at that moment. There were bathroom stalls to hide in but she was right there. Anew hadn't looked up at him yet. Her attention was focused on the other person entering the restroom.

Tieria turned around and was astounded by the reaction Lelouch showed. Lelouch was in shock. His eyes were popping out, he was frozen in place and visibly shaking.

"What's wrong?" Tieria whispered. "It's only Anew. Come on." Tieria grabbed Lelouch's arm and began pulling him further into the bathroom. It took a lot of force on Tieria's part to get Lelouch to move. _Why is he being so difficult? I know he doesn't want anyone to see him like this but I'm the one who should be more worried about Anew seeing me. _Tieria managed to pull Lelouch to the mirror. He made it so their backs were to Anew and the other girl entering the restroom.

"Thank you very much." The girl responded to Anew holding open the door for her. Tieria sneaked a peak. He saw a young girl enter the restroom in a wheel chair with someone else right behind her. The girl in the wheel chair had long brown wavy hair. The other looked more mature and had dark reddish hair that came to a little ways past her shoulders.

Anew waited for both of them to enter before letting the door close. Tieria turned back to the mirror and Lelouch to see how he was doing and it didn't seem like he had calmed down. _Geez Lelouch. You're overreacting. _Tieria noticed how tense he was. He was still visibly shaking. Tieria began 'fixing' his hair.

He watched out of the corner of his eye the three new occupants. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible without being recognized by Anew. Tieria looked back over at Lelouch. He was still in a state of shock. He had to jostle Lelouch out of it otherwise they would never get out of there and they would definitely be caught.

As two of them were about to enter the handicap stall, Tieria made his move. "You have nothing to worry about." Tieria started in his Sumeragi-like voice. "You look beautiful." That got Lelouch's attention. Lelouch turned to look at Tieria whose face was lit up. "I know he will think so too." Tieria put his hands on Lelouch's shoulders. "Now, let's go. We can't let them wait too long." Tieria said gently then he guided Lelouch to the door past Anew keeping his head down.

"That was too close." Tieria said once the door to the bathroom closed. "And you, I expected more out of you. Panicking like you did in there all because of Anew."

"T-that's not…." Lelouch started but his voice quickly faded.

"What?" Tieria was getting impatient.

"Excuse me." Another female walked past them and into the bathroom.

"I just can't stand here and waste any more time. I need to get back to what I was doing before I ran into you." As he walked away Lelouch reached out and grabbed his arm. Tieria turned around with the intention of telling Lelouch off but once he saw the look on his face the words escaped his mouth.

"Maybe there's a way we can help each other out." Lelouch said quietly.

Tieria was a little surprised at this suggestion. It was definitely something to think about. Regene had ditched him for some unknown reason and he had needed his help. I guess he shouldn't be surprised. Now he was being offered help. If it was only for him, he wouldn't accept it. But this had to do with Neil so he was willing to do what needed to be done in order to accomplish this mission. "First let's leave this area."

Tieria and Lelouch stood in the large foyer of the restaurant and took up a position away from the patrons who were occasionally walking in and out.

"You mind telling me what happened back there? Why did Anew upset you so much?" Tieria wasted no time with asking questions nor did he bother considering Lelouch's feelings.

"It wasn't Anew who upset me so. It was the other two that did."

"The other two? Do you know them?"

"You can say that. You see, I came here tonight to see them, especially the girl in the wheel chair."

"If you came here to see them why the disguise?"

"Because they can't know that I am here."

"I don't think I understand."

"They are my family."

"What?"

"I found out just today that they would be here and this is my only chance to see her."

"You aren't making any sense."

"She's my sister."

"But you just said that 'they' are your family."

"Nunnally, the one in the wheel chair, is my blood sister. The others we just share the same father." At the mention of his father, Lelouch's face filled with pain and disgust.

'You don't really get along with your family do you?"

"I won't bore you with all the details. Years ago I defied my father and so I was exiled from my home. In exchange for Nunnally's safety, I agreed to stay here, in Japan having no contact with my family whatsoever. I don't even know if she thinks I'm still alive."

"What about Rolo? Isn't he your brother?"

"Rolo? No, Rolo is not my brother. We aren't even related in the slightest. He only calls me big brother because he has no other family or friends to rely on."

"I didn't think you could be so compassionate."

Lelouch decided to ignore Tieria's last comment. "Listen Tieria, I have a message I want to give to Nunnally. If you could assist me with this, I will assist you with your mission."

"So that's what you meant by helping each other out."

"What do you say?"

Lelouch stood right outside the dining area. His eyes were fixated on his target. He looked at the clock in the hall. It was almost time. He turned his attention back to the dining room. He watched as Lyle and Anew ate their dinner. Very soon Lyle should be excusing himself for Lelouch to follow after. What exactly will he be up to? That's what Lelouch needed to find out.

_'I'm here to make sure Lyle hasn't reverted back to his old ways. Neil is worried about him and that's why I came here. I'm not sure if us switching is such a good idea. There is a possibility that with Lyle there will be some danger involved. I cannot ask that of someone who has….. limited combat experience.'_

_ 'Don't discount me just yet, Tieria. My family discovering that I am here is equally as dangerous. I have come fully prepared for the worst.' Lelouch turned to his side and parted one of his slits on his dress to reveal hidden inside his thigh high stocking a derringer. 'Just tell me what you need me to do.'_

"If Tieria only knew what I was really capable of I'm sure he'd have more faith in me." Lelouch said under his breath. "Besides, he's the one I'm worried about. I hope he can handle it." Lelouch's attention wandered to the dining area a little ways down the hall. Tieria was in there now. Lelouch wanted to know what he was doing but he felt he should have more faith in the ex-military man. He was after all entrusting him with the delicate task of delivering a message to his beloved sister. _This was the best way. _Lelouch tried convincing himself. _If my family were to find out I was here trying to make contact with Nunnally I could be endangering her life as well as my own. I don't want to see any harm come to her._ He brought his attention back to Lyle_. Any moment now._

_All I have to do is get her alone and give her the message from Lelouch. I just need to get her when she's alone. I certainly have my work cut out for me. I don't see any of her companions leaving anytime soon. I'm sure they all came together. If only Regene were here. I'm sure he would be able to come up with something. Wait a minute. What the hell am I thinking? I can't rely on that useless brother of mine. He's the one that abandoned me. _Tieria's thoughts dragged him away from what he should be thinking about and that's how to get Lelouch's message to his sister without anyone noticing.

Tieria stood off to the side of the dining room keeping a close eye on Nunnally and the other occupants of the table.

Music began to play. Tieria looked for the source only to find an orchestra located straight ahead of him. Couples began to get up and dance in the small area in the center of the dining room. _Maybe I could use this to my advantage. _Tieria thought.

"I see you're feeling better."

The unmistakable voice caused Tieria to freeze in place. He kept his gaze forward.

"I'm glad. I was very worried about you." Tieria felt him take position alongside him. "When Regene came to me and told me how fragile you were and the way you looked when I came to see you, it's a miracle you're able to be here let alone stand." Ribbons Almark kept his eyes forward while he spoke to his fellow innovator. "Of course I never expected to see you this way, again."

Tieria had been caught. This wasn't good at all. How was he going to explain this to Ribbons? Why he was here in the first place? The way he was dressed? His mind was in a complete whirlwind. _If Regene were here….wait, Regene, this is all his fault so why the hell am I worried about Ribbons? Sure I was Regene's accomplice but he ditched me. _

Tieria tried to calm himself down before addressing Ribbons. "We had no idea you would be here tonight. Actually I should say I had no idea you would be here tonight. If Regene had told me sooner…"

"So Regene wasn't listening once again. I guess that's not surprising. Where is he by the way?"

"I have no idea. He ran off a few minutes after we got here."

"That sounds like him, but when it comes to you….."

Ribbons took Tieria's hand and lifted it.

"What are you doing?" Tieria protested.

"We're drawing attention to ourselves just standing here. I'm sure you don't want that." Ribbons began walking forward still holding onto Tieria's hand. Tieria hesitated. "Let's join in. I'm sure you remember how." Ribbons looked back at Tieria with a faint smile. Reluctantly, Tieria followed Ribbons.

They found a free spot to start dancing. Ribbons placed his left hand lightly onto Tieria's waist and pulled him in closer. Then they began to dance.

"I see you haven't lost your touch." Ribbons commented on Tieria's dancing skills.

"This isn't why I came here."

"True, but if you wanted to get back at your brother for abandoning you, I'd say you're doing a good job of it now."

"What?"

"He's here. Didn't you know that? He's watching us right now and it seems as though he wants nothing more than to kill me at the moment."

"You're acting like he's jealous of you."

"Isn't he?"

"Shouldn't you be in your meeting now instead of dancing with me?" Tieria tried changing the subject.

"They've decided to take a break to enjoy themselves just like I am right now."

Ribbons glided across the dance floor guiding Tieria each step of the way. They did this effortlessly, complimenting each other. Only once before have they shared a dance but it seemed as though each read the other quite well as if they had been dance partners for years.

Ribbons smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just wish I could see the look on his face right now." Ribbons locked eyes with Tieria.

Tieria knew immediately who Ribbons was talking about and he didn't like it. I guess his brother's overprotective, obsessive behavior of Tieria was well known, even to Ribbons. Tieria decided to ignore the comment. The music finally ended and the two stopped dancing.

"I must take my leave of you. Thank you for keeping me company." Ribbons slightly bowed to Tieria. As he straightened himself he said to Tieria: "Since Regene has failed to help you, and to further annoy him, I will step in and assist you."

Tieria just gave Ribbons a confused stare.

"Your window of opportunity lessens by the second as you stand there staring at me. I suggest you take advantage of the dancing to make your move." Ribbons walked away and headed back to his table. Tieria's eyes followed him. _What on earth could he mean by that? _As Tieria turned back around and looked straight ahead of him his eyes grew wide. There, at the table straight ahead was Lelouch's sister sitting all alone. _Where were the rest of her companions? _Tieria looked around and spotted them. Two of them were dancing while the other two were chatting with others off to the side. _Is this what Ribbons was talking about? But how did he know what I needed to do? I wonder if he heard Lelouch and I talking. Well, there really is no time to think of that now. This is the chance I've been looking for so I'd better take it._

Tieria began making his way over to Nunnally's table being ever watchful of the others in her group. They were all distracted at the moment not paying any attention to the young girl in the wheel chair by herself. Tieria began to think what he should say once he made his way over to her. He wasn't sure how he was going to begin the conversation. He hoped that once he got there something would come to him. Only a few feet away and Nunnally turned to face him.

"Good evening." Nunnally smiled at Tieria.

Taken aback by this unexpected greeting, Tieria fumbled with his words before he could coherently reply, "Good evening" in his Sumeragi-like voice.

"We have to make this quick. Anew is waiting for me."

"Hey, I made it here on time, didn't I?"

Lelouch risked peaking around the corner of the alley outside the restaurant. There he spotted Lyle Dylandy with another person he was unfamiliar with. They began exchanging something. Lelouch placed his hand underneath his dress on onto his derringer which was located snuggly in his thigh high. He readied himself for anything.

"This wasn't easy to get you know." The unknown man said.

"I know, but it was well worth it. This will be more valuable than you know." Lyle took a small box from the man and Lyle handed over an envelope.

Lelouch observed the exchange and waited. His hand still gripped onto his derringer, ready to be pulled out at any moment.

"Ni-san?"

Lelouch jumped when he heard the quiet voice behind him. He turned around to find Rolo standing there.

"Rolo!" Lelouch yelled quietly. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to wait in the car!"

"I was worried about you. It's been almost an hour now."

"Oh wow. It's even more beautiful in person."

Lelouch looked back down the alley. He saw Lyle holding up a necklace, observing it closely.

"That's a one of a kind, my friend. If your wife doesn't like it, I don't know what will make her happy."

"I think this will definitely make her happy. I can't wait to see the look on her face. She has no idea I got this for her."

Lelouch couldn't make out the detail of the necklace Lyle held up in front of him. Lyle quickly placed it back into the box.

"I better be getting back. Anew thinks I went to the bathroom and that was five minutes ago. I don't want her to worry now."

"No you don't." The other man said as he laughed. Lyle began walking out of the alley towards Lelouch. Lelouch backed up bumping into Rolo.

Lyle smiled and began to emerge from the alley. He noticed that someone was to his right. Startled he looked only to see the back of a woman in a lavender dress. She was clearly with someone. Lyle realized what they were doing and quickly left and went for the front entrance of the restaurant. He didn't want to disturb the couple and their moment together.

Lelouch waited another few moments before backing away from Rolo.

As Lyle was emerging from the alley he quickly grabbed Rolo and held him close creating the illusion that him and Rolo were making out.

When Lelouch finally separated himself from Rolo, Rolo was beat red and his pulse had quickened. Lelouch observed Lyle enter the restaurant. "Rolo, go back and wait in the car. I should be done soon." Lelouch said without looking at Rolo. He began heading back to the restaurant.

"Yes ni-san."

"Don't you have someone waiting for you?" Nunnally asked.

"He needed to attend to some business." Tieria answered in his female voice.

"I know what you mean. It seems that business is the reason I am alone for the moment until you were kind enough to come keep me company, that is."

"Are they your family?" Tieria asked already aware of the answer.

"Yes. They are my older siblings. How did you know?" Nunnally looked up at Tieria.

_Older Siblings? All of them? _"I can see the resemblance." Tieria lied. _So then that means that they are also Lelouch's older siblings as well? _

"Really? I think you're the first person to say that."

"Is that so?" Tieria was watching her older siblings as they wrapped up their conversations. He had to act fast and give her Lelouch's message before they made it back to the table. Tieria reached underneath his dress and pulled something out. "I know of one sibling in particular that you resemble."

"Which one?" Nunnally asked curiously.

Tieria stepped forward and placed a small piece of paper on the table in front of Nunnally. It was a badly shaped crane origami. "He's the one that is closest to you. The one that cares about you the most."

At first Nunnally was quite confused by what Tieria was saying, but once she sensed what was placed in front of her a realization hit her.

"He is always thinking about you." Tieria continued. He saw her family returning to the table and knew he had to leave at once. "Excuse me, I must be going now." Tieria turned to leave.

"Thank you." Nunnally said and smiled. She picked up the badly made paper crane and held it in her hands. "It was a good attempt at making a paper crane."

"I wasn't the one who made it."

"Then I shall have to show the one who did someday how to properly make a paper crane."

"I shall pass that along." Tieria walked out of the dining room and into the hall. He heaved a sigh of relief and looked to his right. There he saw Lelouch spying from the shadows in the other dining area.

Lelouch watched as Lyle gave Anew the necklace. Anew's eyes lit up the moment she opened the box. She was absolutely thrilled with the gift she had received.

"Lelouch?"

"Hm? Are you done already?" Lelouch said still watching Lyle and Anew.

"Yes. What about you?"

"I was done ages ago." Lelouch boasted.

Tieria ignored Lelouch. "Shall we go then? I'd like to get out of this dress as soon as possible."

"What about Nunnally? Did you speak to her?" Lelouch spun around to face Tieria.

"Yes I did. But let's not talk about it here."

"Very well."

"I just have one request to make of you."

"What is it?"

"Would you be able to give me a ride home? Apparently Regene is no where to be found."

"Do you want to go look for him?" Lelouch offered.

"Not after what he did."

Lelouch led Tieria to his car. Rolo jumped out of the driver's seat. "Nii-san!"

"Tieria will be coming home with us."

Rolo stared at Tieria as he walked by. _Were the two of them in this from the start?_

"Let's go Rolo." Lelouch commanded.

"Yes, nii-san."

"Nii-san, were you able to do what you came here for?"

"I'm actually about to find out." Lelouch looked at Tieria and waited for him to speak.

"I gave her your message."

"Did she understand?"

"I believe so."

Lelouch closed his eyes in relief. "Thank goodness." He whispered.

"She wanted me to let you know that she will see you again someday."

This message came as quite a shock to Lelouch. He didn't expect a reply from his beloved sister. It made him happier than he could express into words. Lelouch turned to look out the window and smiled not wanting Tieria to see his emotions. Rolo though caught his smile while looking through the rear view mirror.

"And Lyle?"

"Oh, yes. You needn't worry about him. Apparently he was only getting a very special gift for his wife."

"A gift?"

"A necklace to be exact. It was a rare item that he paid for at the last minute in the alley next to the restaurant. I saw him give it to her just before you came to get me earlier."

"I see." _I guess Neil will be happy._

It took them about ten minutes to return home. Rolo parked the car and Tieria and Lelouch got out at the same time. They walked together down the sidewalk towards the apartment building with Rolo following close behind.

"I am glad this night is over." Tieria started. "I never thought I'd be doing this again."

"What? Cross dressing?" Lelouch chuckled. "I guess you'd be the one to do it."

"Why do you say that?"

"You already have the face of a female so that look suits you very well."

Tieria was quite offended by Lelouch's comment. "This coming from the guy who cooks and cleans for his boyfriend. Maybe being in that dress is what you needed to do this whole time."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lelouch stopped and faced Tieria.

"I mean you already have the characteristics of a good female house wife, you just need the wardrobe to go along with it."

"How dare you insinuate that I act like a girl."

"You just did to me!"

"I said you look like one!"

"What's the difference?"

"Um…ni-san?" Rolo tried interrupting the growing argument.

"Looking like a female and acting like one are completely different!" Lelouch yelled to explain.

"Even I know that!" Tieria responded.

"Really? You could've fooled me!"

Tieria and Lelouch continued to argue, each one raising their voices as their anger built inside of them. They were standing right in front of the apartment complex with Rolo standing by them not sure how to break up this argument.

"Rolo, what in the world is going on here?" The familiar voice spoke right behind him. He turned only to find Suzaku Kururugi staring in disbelief at the two 'females' arguing in front of them. Rolo noticed that Suzaku was not alone. Neil Dylandy was with him.

"Suzaku, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work." Rolo asked.

"I did, but they sent me home early with Neil. We caught up with work faster than they anticipated." Suzaku changed the subject. "What is going on here?" Suzaku turned his attention back to the nonstop arguing of Lelouch and Tieria. He watched Lelouch as he yelled and screamed at Tieria in that long, lavender dress. He noticed that he even wore makeup. Suzaku blushed. _What in the world would ever get Lelouch into a dress? I've always wanted to see him in one. I'd never have though in a million years I would see him like this. _Suzaku got himself excited as his mind began to wander.

"So, Rolo" Neil stepped in since Rolo wasn't answering Suzaku. "Mind telling us what is going on?"

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Rolo asked back ignoring Neil's question.

"I don't know if we should. Getting in between those two when they're fighting is risky."

"I'm surprised they haven't noticed us yet." Suzaku observed.

"Well, you know how caught up they can get with each other." Neil responded.

"Shut up!" Lelouch and Tieria said in unison as they glared back at Neil and Suzaku. Neil and Suzaku jumped, both were surprised that they actually heard their comments over all their yelling. Since they got their attention, Neil decided to do the dangerous thing and ask:

"Tieria, would you mind telling me what's going on here? Why are you and Lelouch wearing dresses?"

"We were on a mission!" Tieria and Lelouch said again in unison. Sometimes Neil thought that Tieria and Lelouch should've been twins the way they can sometimes act. They both thought alike. He was surprised they didn't get along better.

"What mission?"

"I was going to tell you later, but I followed Lyle to confirm your suspicions of being involved with terrorists again and I'm happy to tell you that he isn't."

Neil's face lit up. "He's not? What a relief."

"And you went to help him?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

"Don't insult me Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled. "It was only a coincidence this happened!"

"Oh, so you did this for me Lelouch?" Suzaku asked overconfidently.

"Don't be ridiculous! I went to see her tonight!"

Suzaku was shocked by this news. He knew exactly who Lelouch was referring to. _Why didn't he tell me?_

"I would never go to him" Lelouch pointed at Tieria "for help, especially concerning such a sensitive issue!"

"What? Now you're not going to acknowledge what I did for you?"

"I was desperate!"

"Desperate?..."

The arguing and yelling continued once again. Both Suzaku and Neil sighed at the same time.

"Ooooooohhh, what's going on here?" Lyle came up alongside his twin brother with Anew. "What's with the hot chicks?" Lyle asked Neil.

Neil observed Anew shaking her head. "Well…"

"Glad I came just in time for the cat fight."

"Lyle!" Anew scolded as she hit him in the back of the head.

"Oww!"

"Even I can tell they're guys." Neil, Lyle, Anew, Suzaku and Rolo looked over at the person who just made that comment. It was Shinn who just kept on walking by uninterested in the spectacle that was playing out in the front of the apartment building.

"What does he mean they're guys?" Lyle asked confused.

"Lyle, don't you recognize them?"

"Hm?" Lyle observed them closer. _The one in the maroon dress looked an awful lot like Tieria and the other one….._"No way!"

"Way." Neil responded.

_And to think I thought they were hot. _Lyle shuttered at the thought.

"Ribbons! Ribbons! Please."

Again everyone's attention was drawn to the newcomers walking up the sidewalk with the exception of Tieria and Lelouch, of course. There they saw Ribbons walking ahead of Regene who was begging him to listen to him. They ignored everything else around them as if it was just the two of them.

"If you would only listen Ribbons. I was at the restaurant. You just seemed to have everything under control as you always do so I didn't want to interrupt you and it paid off. You didn't even need me. Your brilliance…" Ribbons and Regene disappeared into the building. Everyone thought the same thing: _I wonder what Regene did this time._

Everyone's attention was brought back to Tieria and Lelouch who's argument seemed to have no end in sight unless someone stepped in.

"So Suzaku what should we do? We can't let this go on much longer."

"I agree. They're bound to disturb someone not to mention they're making fools out of themselves."

Right after Suzaku made that comment they heard someone yell:

"Would you two just shut up! People are trying to sleep here!"

Neil and Suzaku looked up at the apartment building only to see Shinn yelling out of his window. As soon as they saw him he went back inside and slammed the window shut.

"I guess that's our cue." Suzaku said.

"Yep." Neil agreed.

They were about to step forward when they saw a young man with blond hair step in front of Lelouch and Tieria.

"Now what would make two beautiful young ladies get into such an ugly argument? I'm sure whatever it is could be easily solved if you allow me to assist the two of you." The young man bowed.

Lelouch and Tieria stopped arguing and stared at the man in disbelief. No words could come to them. Who was this guy? And what the hell was he spewing all this nonsense?

"I guess that's one way to stop them from arguing." Neil said.

"Who is that?" Suzaku asked.

"That is my cousin."

Neil and Suzaku turned to see Patrick standing by them.

"Your cousin?" Neil asked.

"Yep. Tamaki Suho. He came to visit for a while."

"Precious, delicate, flowers such as yourselves are too lovely to get so angry." Tamaki continued to the stunned Lelouch and Tieria. He knelt down on one knee in front of them and took each of their hands in his. "Tell me what has upset you so and I will do everything in my power to aid you in lifting this pain you two deeply feel and to have you smile once more. For good friends such as yourselves should not say such things to each other. You may regret them later."

Neil and Suzaku ran for Tieria and Lelouch. They knew that whoever this person was wasn't going to see the light of day if they didn't interfere now, and their fears were correct. When they saw the looks on Tieria's and Lelouch's faces, they knew they had to get them out of that situation and fast.

"Don't worry" Neil said to Tamaki "I'll take care of this one." Neil dragged Tieria off before he could get a word out.

Lelouch opened his mouth to say something when Suzaku covered his hand over his mouth. "Come along dear." Suzaku smiled. "We should be going now." Suzaku also dragged Lelouch with him. Rolo ran after them.

Tamaki got up off the ground and watched as they left. "Who were they?"

"Their lovers." Patrick answered.

"I see."

"Don't worry about them Tamaki. After a good night's sleep they'll forget about it in the morning."

"You don't mean to say they fight all the time?"

"They do, but that's just how they get along so well. Come on, I'll introduce you to my lovely wife."

Patrick put his arm around Tamaki's shoulders and began walking towards the entrance.

"This is where you live? In an apartment?"

"Yes."

"Wow! I go to school with someone who lives in an apartment. I can't wait to see yours. I wonder if it'll look the same." Patrick and Tamaki entered the building leaving Lyle and Anew all alone. Lyle was still beating himself up over thinking that Lelouch and Tieria were 'hot girls'. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Shall we go in? Lyle?" Lyle stood there in a stupor. Anew knew exactly what would get him out of it. "Lyle?" She tapped on his shoulder. Lyle finally turned around. When he did Anew leaned in and kissed him. He was shocked at first but then settled down and kissed his wife back.

"Thank you again for the necklace. It's absolutely beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

Anew smiled. "Let's go inside." Anew said softly. She took him by the hand and led him down the walkway and in the building to their apartment.


End file.
